


como un enorme puzzle sideral

by samej



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: (en el pasado), (o...no?), Angst, Canon Compliant, Emotional Constipation, Implied Aomine Daiki/Kuroko Tetsuya, M/M, Mutual Pining, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami es todo lo que Aomine no, y a la vez es exactamente lo mismo. Son algo a lo que Tetsuya no puede aspirar a llegar. Son otra liga. </p><p>Él es una sombra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yo era una persona con su otp, tan feliz y contenta, con Kagami y Kuroko queriéndose mucho y Regretmine sabiendo lo que se había perdido, y entonces llegó **serenitydiary** y empezamos a hablar demasiado y me empezaron a salir headcanons sobre todos ellos y antes de darme cuenta había escrito este monstruo (que tendrá **dos partes** , más o menos de la misma longitud que la primera) y me había pasado quince mil palabras haciendo sufrir a mis personajes favoritos.
> 
> Es lo que me gusta, al parecer. 
> 
> Así que gracias a ella, por apoyarme y por todas sus ideas, por siempre responder con el mismo entusiasmo.
> 
> Gracias también a **maya_takameru** por su beteo con infinita paciencia ante mis japonismos y mis problemas con la puntuación.
> 
> Os <3.

_Oh my God, look at that face!_  
_You look like my next mistake._

*

Kagami es todo lo que Aomine no, y a la vez es exactamente lo mismo. 

Recuerda verles jugar, el uno contra el otro, ambos en La Zona, en un mundo sólo disponible para unos pocos. Es algo a lo que Tetsuya no puede aspirar a llegar. Son otra liga. 

Él es una sombra. 

Tetsuya entiende a Kagami. Le entiende cuando vuelve a casa de echar un uno contra uno con Aomine, porque se ve que es algo que hacen ahora. Entra en casa frustrado y agotado. Llega ansioso y como si le picara por debajo de la piel, no para; al final se mete a la ducha y Tetsuya sabe lo que hace, _siempre sabe_ , por qué tarda más de lo normal en salir. Conoce el poder de Aomine, cómo su manera de jugar al baloncesto llega a ser casi sexual. 

Hace que le guste aún más, esa inocencia que le impide darse cuenta de qué es lo que quiere. Le dan ganas de abrazarle, besarle toda la cara, no soltarse de él en semanas.

Kagami sale del baño con la cara roja y expresión culpable. Tetsuya le sonríe levantando la cara de los apuntes.

Lo malinterpreta y no lo entiende, pero no tardará en hacerlo.

*

—Puedes venirte aquí. Quiero decir, no en plan definitivo. Pero cuando quieras estudiar o necesites… Puedes hacerlo.

Kagami pone una llave delante de sus narices, pero Tetsuya está demasiado en shock como para entender qué es una llave, para qué sirve o por qué Kagami se la está enseñando (la llave).

—¿Qué? 

Kagami le coge la mano, le pone la llave en ella, y se la cierra. 

—Tengo casa de sobra. Ven aquí cuando necesites estudiar. 

Traga saliva y su corazón da dos vueltas, por alguna razón. Ni siquiera es nada nuevo. Lo ha hecho mil veces, se sabe su casa de memoria. Alex seguramente también tenga una; o eso o sabe forzar puertas. 

_No es tan importante, Tetsuya, relájate, por dios_. Le pesa toneladas cuando se la mete al bolsillo.

Asiente. 

—Muchas gracias, Kagami-kun.

Se encoge de hombros, como si no tuviera importancia.

*

Desde el partido, Aomine parece otro. 

O, si tiene que ser sincero, es más el Aomine del que se coló con catorce años y toda la ilusión que conserva el que nunca ha sido herido. Sonríe más, no solo jugando, y Tetsuya le ve interactuar más con los demás del Teikou. Y con Kagami, también. 

Se juntan algunas tardes para jugar. A veces están todos, a veces son solo los de Seirin, otras son Kagami y Tetsuya practicando pases.

A veces son Kagami y Aomine. 

Verles jugar al baloncesto es casi una intromisión en algo íntimo, privado. Se coordinan y caen al suelo y Kagami casi siempre pierde excepto cuando se pasan de tiempo, cuando llevan mucho rato ellos dos solos y el sudor les corre por la frente y empiezan a sonreír distinto, más de verdad. Se miden como felinos y se enganchan de la camiseta; se rozan demasiado. 

Tetsuya no puede apartar los ojos. 

Murasakibara, a su lado, come patatas fritas y suspira. Hoy se han juntado un equipo demasiado raro para hacer siquiera un partido, así que al final ellos dos se han sentado en el banco y miran a los dos prodigios hacer su magia.

—Me da pereza mirarles, Kuro-chin.

Tetsuya ríe. 

—Te da pereza todo, Murasakibara-kun. ¿Dónde has dejado a Himuro-san?

—¿Eh? ¿Muro-chin? Está visitando a Alex-san. Me dijo para ir pero…

—Pero te daba pereza, ¿verdad?

—Kuro-chin es cruel… Te aplastaré~

La manaza le cubre toda la cabeza, y Tetsuya se la aparta con una sonrisa. Murasakibara también ha cambiado, es más el niño grande que siempre fue con él.

Llegó a odiar tanto todo lo que representaban que volver a quererles sin amargor le está pillando por sorpresa. 

Oyen un grito de júbilo; Kagami está tirado con la espalda en el suelo celebrando su victoria. Aomine es una torre que se alza a su lado, fastidiado, le da una patada sin espíritu en la rodilla. 

—¿Eres bobo? ¿Quién se alegra tanto de ganar una vez de cada diez?

—¿Quién se fastidia tanto como tú cuando le ganan aunque sea una de cada diez?

—Idiota. 

Tetsuya les habla sin levantarse del banco. 

—Va, va, chicos, hace demasiado frío para esto. 

Gruñen, pero dejan de discutir.

—Ah~ Kuro-chin sabe cómo llevar a los dos pesados. 

—¿Qué dices?

Aomine le mira mal, Murasakibara levanta las manos en son de paz. 

Tetsuya les ignora, porque Kagami se ha levantado la camiseta y se seca el sudor de la frente y tiene que tragar saliva y usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para apartar la mirada. 

Cuando la dirige de nuevo a ellos, Aomine aprieta la mandíbula. 

—Me he aburrido de ganarte por hoy, Kagami.

*

Tetsuya va a las clases, come con Kagami, a la tarde entrena, y luego estudia, la mayoría de veces donde el propio Kagami. Él le hace la cena. A veces se queda a dormir. A veces arrastran a Aomine, que hace ver que no quiere ir y se deja convencer. 

Hay algo terriblemente fascinante en verles rondarse sin darse cuenta de que lo hacen. 

Se supone que debería dormir más pero el insomnio le ataca casi todas las noches. Es egoísta porque no quiere separarse de Kagami, aunque sea casi tóxico esto que hace con él, con ellos dos. Esto de mirarles y esperar a ver cuándo va a pasar. 

Debería fastidiarle, ¿no? Debería estar celoso, debería intentar ganarse a Kagami, debería desesperarse al saber que no puede hacer nada contra alguien como Aomine. Es lo que haría alguien normal, con algún tipo de instinto de preservación. Pero no le pasa, no entiende por qué. Es como ver cómo las dos partes más importantes de su vida (justo por debajo del baloncesto, al que también pertenecen) encajan una con otra; no puede sentirse celoso, o no puede considerar celos eso que siente. 

Les empieza a dejar solos, de vez en cuando. Queda para cenar con ellos y le surgen imprevistos, desaparece de clase en cuanto da la hora, utiliza su falta de presencia para irse cuando están enzarzados en alguna de sus discusiones habituales. 

—Hey, Kuroko.

Kagami le mira preocupado. Es demasiado guapo.

—¿Sí, Kagami-kun?

—¿Estás enfadado con nosotros? 

_Nosotros_. Se le hace raro hasta al propio Kagami, porque tuerce el labio al darse cuenta de lo que ha dicho. 

—¿Con Aomine-kun y contigo? No, claro que no. 

—Como últimamente desapareces más de lo normal…

—Es solo por los estudios, no pasa nada, Kagami-kun, de verdad. Me alegra que os llevéis bien.

—No me llevo bien con ese idiota, ¿de qué hablas?

Tetsuya sonríe sin contestarle, porque a él no le puede engañar. Kagami está un poco rojo.

—Pensé que quizá te había molestado. Como tú y él parece que, mmm, eh. Bueno. 

—Palabras, Kagami-kun. 

—Tú y él fuisteis… algo, ¿verdad? Algo más que amigos. 

Tetsuya suspira.

No es exactamente eso. No es un ex-novio porque no llegaron a ser nada, en realidad. Es un ex-a lo mejor; algo que pudo ser si hubieran sido más mayores, más maduros, menos egoístas. Un ex-casi; algo que pudo ser si lo hubieran hablado, pero no hacían eso. 

Eran amigos, hacían cosas en los vestuarios, en casa del otro cuando se quedaban solos. 

Tetsuya siempre se preguntó cómo, por qué, si Aomine podía tener lo que quisiera por qué se conformaba con pasar el rato con él, el pequeño en el que nadie se fijaba. 

Se enamoró de él brutalmente y sin poder evitarlo. Le besó por primera vez a la orilla del río, como en los mangas románticos, con el sol cayendo hacia el horizonte y el agua reflejando el naranja del cielo. 

En ese mismo río, meses más tarde, Aomine le rompería el corazón. 

No merece la pena recordarlo ahora. No merece la pena regodearse en el dolor que fue, Aomine ahora es más Aomine que nunca y Tetsuya tiene que conseguir mantener una distancia de seguridad. Ya es bastante duro sentirse así por Kagami sospechando que puede pasar algo entre ellos dos. 

Tetsuya se encoge de hombros y Kagami relaja la postura. 

—Lo que Aomine-kun haga ahora no es de mi incumbencia. No sería su dueño, incluso aunque así hubiera sido hace años. Podéis ser… amigos.

_O lo que sea._

Kagami le mira, escudriñándole la cara con demasiada intensidad, intentando leerle la mente, al parecer. 

—Kuroko, tú...

 _Yo qué, Kagami-kun_.

—¿Sí?

—Nada. Nada. 

*

Tetsuya está paseando tranquilamente por la calle, se siente invisible entre la marabunta, cuando un cuerpo con demasiadas curvas casi le tira al suelo.

—Momoi-san, por favor, deja de hacer esto. Has asustado a Nigou.

Ella hace pucheros pero le toca las orejitas, y el perro le lame los dedos, feliz. Es un chaquetero. 

—¿Qué tal? ¿Llevas bien los exámenes?

—Los llevo. Kagami-kun me deja su casa para estudiar, así que estoy bastante tranquilo. ¿Cómo tú por aquí? 

Ella se encoge de hombros. 

—Hacía muchos días que no te veía. Akashi-san me ha dicho que soléis echar partidos, ¿no? Por las tardes.

—Sí, a veces. ¿Por qué? Quiere… ¿quiere venir? 

—Bueno, no lo ha dicho así, claro. Pero que no te sorprenda si aparece algún día para supervisar. Ya sabes cómo es.

¿Lo sabe? Ya no lo tiene tan claro. Conocía a la Generación antes, les conoció después, cuando las victorias les corrompieron, pero estos de ahora, estos que le quieren cerca, estos que se quieren cerca unos a otros le sorprenden, le descolocan. 

*

La azotea del instituto sigue siendo el mejor sitio para estar a la hora del descanso. Recuerda el mensaje que escribió en el suelo para Kagami y no puede evitar que le salga una sonrisa. 

Su vida va de promesa en promesa. Prometió a Aomine que conseguiría encontrar quién le ganase y lo hizo, prometió a Kagami que le llevaría a lo más alto y lo hizo, prometió a la generación que les ganaría con su manera de jugar al baloncesto y lo hizo. 

No tiene más promesas, ahora; se siente un poco vacío y como sin propósito. 

No se le ocurre que quizá es el momento de pensar en él mismo. 

*

No tiene que estudiar hoy, así que técnicamente no tiene excusa para ir a casa de Kagami. Está con Nigou, lo que la convierte en una peor idea, pero la simple verdad es que le apetece. Hace días que no coinciden, porque Tetsuya procura desaparecer en parte cuando sabe que llegará Aomine. No lo hace por nada, no en concreto, pero siente que necesita el espacio. 

Algo ha cambiado entre Kagami y Aomine, porque discuten pero se miran demasiado, más que antes. Hay un propósito diferente en esas miradas y Tetsuya sabe que está cada vez más cerca, que se están dando cuenta, quizá incluso ya haya pasado algo. Claro que sabe, pero eso no significa que duela menos. 

A lo mejor doler no es la palabra acertada, pero Tetsuya no tiene otra para lo que siente. Ni siquiera sabría qué hacer si ahora mismo Kagami le dijera que corresponde sus propios sentimientos, porque la situación no es propicia, no con Aomine y todo lo que tiene que ver con él planeando alrededor de ellos. 

No sabe cómo sentirse mientras espera a que pase, tampoco. ¿Se sentiría celoso de Aomine al verles juntos, haciendo lo que ellos dos hicieron hace años? O quizá _él_ querría estar con Aomine. Darse otra oportunidad, volver a ver esas manos sobre su estómago.

Le volvía loco, el contraste de sus pieles cuando le tocaba. Y que le hiciera caso, que se volviera manejable con él, el jugador que se mueve por impulsos en la cancha dejándose llevar por su voz. 

Se pregunta si Kagami también le haría caso. Si lo haría al decirle “ponte de rodillas, Kagami-kun” como hacía Aomine. 

Escucha la voz de Aomine a sus espaldas. Por una vez, es él el sorprendido.

—Te estaba buscando. 

A veces, cuando le ve, se queda en blanco. Es tan terriblemente guapo, tan atrayente; la camiseta de tirantes le queda grande y se le ve demasiado del costado cuando se pone la sudadera de un movimiento fluido, le gustaría lamer ahí, en la primera costilla, y bajar, bajar hasta dejarle convertido en algo que solo emite gemidos y su nombre. Ese Tetsu dicho a medias, saltándose la U por difícil que parezca. 

Se suponía que esto lo tenía superado, pero cómo superas algo así. Cómo superas a Aomine Daiki mirándote con esos ojos, acercándose demasiado. Cómo.

Tetsuya no sabe.

—Oye. Tetsu, qué narices te pasa.

—Ah, perdona. Estaba pensando en ir donde Kagami-kun, pero con Nigou no sé si me dejará pasar. 

Se ríe, cruza las manos en la nuca.

—¿Qué narices le pasa a ese con los perros, en serio? 

Nigou se enreda entre sus piernas y Aomine se agacha, le coge y le levanta a la altura de la cabeza. Bien, perfecto; que quede claro: Tetsuya NO tiene envidia de un perro. 

Esto ya se pasa de castaño oscuro.

—No lo sé. 

Pasean y hablan de todo un poco, de Aomine pasando de las clases porque tiene la beca prácticamente asegurada, de Tetsuya y su universidad, en un futuro. De Kagami. Que es un idiota y que seguro que la caga en los exámenes.

Aomine tiene la sutileza de un elefante en una cacharrería y no sabe guardar secretos, y es tan obvio que le gusta Kagami que Tetsuya siente un pinchazo de tristeza al ver esa atención dirigida a alguien que no es él. Si no fuera Kagami se enfadaría, seguramente.

—¿Por qué no se lo dices a él? 

Gruñe y se encoge de hombros.

—Lo que haga ese imbécil no es mi problema. 

*

Tetsuya les pilla sin querer y cuando menos se lo espera. No es su culpa ser tan silencioso, no es su culpa estar tan acostumbrado a ser invisible que no le salga ser otra cosa. Tetsuya ha pasado el día en la biblioteca, por una vez, acompañado de Mitobe. Le sonríe de vez en cuando, sin hablar, pero Tetsuya empieza a pensar que le entiende, a veces.

Es casi de noche cuando se dirige a casa de Kagami. Ni siquiera tiene una razón para ir, pero se ha acostumbrado y está a medio camino antes de darse cuenta de hacia dónde va. Llega a la cancha pública que usan a veces y se sorprende al ver una pelota abandonada. Es la de Kagami, o la última que tiene, se la regaló él mismo por ganar la Copa de Invierno.

Se le forma un nudo en el estómago. Duda que Kagami la haya dejado ahí porque sí, él no es así. Se acerca a su casa con la pelota en la mano y abre la puerta con cuidado. Escucha a Aomine, “¿así te gusta?”. Escucha a Kagami, “sí, sí, no no no me dejes as-ah”. Son ruidos obscenos, que le llegan directamente a la entrepierna. No quiere mirar, no puede hacerlo, no _debe_ , pero la puerta hacia el salón está entreabierta y les llega a atisbar desde su posición.

Kagami está sentado en el sofá, los ojos cerrados, la cabeza echada hacia atrás, las piernas abiertas. Aomine está entre ellas y Tetsuya se muerde el labio cuando ve donde está su cabeza. Se siente una mierda por mirar y se va a dar la vuelta, lo jura, en un segundo, en el siguiente. Kagami baja la mano hasta la nuca de Aomine, enreda los dedos en su pelo y es demasiado, demasiado para Tetsuya, ver a su (ex-casi, ex-algo) abriendo la boca para él. 

Se da la vuelta, por fin, cierra la puerta con todo el cuidado del que es capaz. 

Se lleva la pelota, aún en shock a pesar de saberlo, de haberlo incluso fomentado. Se va haciendo pequeño, invisible en el camino hacia su casa. Llega y nadie de su familia le ve, se mete a la ducha y pone el agua fría hasta que no siente nada, nada, nada. 

*

Al día siguiente se mira las ojeras en el espejo, cree que no ha llegado a dormir. Pero le ha venido casi bien, ha pensado mucho, en ellos dos en todo este tiempo. Tiene sentido, al final. Tiene sentido porque él llevó a Kagami donde Aomine porque Tetsuya nunca fue suficiente para él en el baloncesto, y nunca le pudo salvar por sí mismo, ni como amigo ni como pareja ni como compañero de equipo.

 _Ya ni siquiera sé cómo coger tus pases_ , le dijo. No se refería solo al baloncesto. Para cuando pasó aquello, llevaban sin tocarse semanas. Su amistad se había teñido desde el último partido, y lo que fueran además de eso se había vuelto… Se besaban sin alma, más frustrados que otra cosa. Al final dejaron de hacerlo y esa conversación a la orilla del río fue solo la constatación de lo que ya sabían. 

No es que doliera menos, sin embargo. La cara de Aomine le persiguió durante semanas, en sueños, más allá de los partidos. 

Aomine estaba roto, Tetsuya estaba roto, la puñetera generación de los milagros completa estaba rota. 

Ahora Aomine está mejor, está feliz, y si eso es gracias a Kagami… que así sea.

Se levanta de la cama antes de que le empiecen a picar los ojos.

_Que así sea_

*

Tetsuya no le quiere dar más importancia, así que le lleva la pelota a Kagami al día siguiente y se la lanza (quizá algo más fuerte de lo que debería).

—¿Y esto?

—Te lo dejaste ayer en el campo. Estaba paseando con Nigou y la vi, hum, tirada. 

—Se nos debió olvidar cuando, ah. Nos fuimos a cenar. 

Tetsuya asiente, manteniendo la expresión neutral, y puede notar el alivio de Kagami.

Esa noche cenan los tres en casa de Kagami, se sientan cada uno a un lado de la mesa, Nigou un poco alejado porque no le permiten comer de la misma comida que ellos. Kagami le mira con desconfianza, Aomine mira a Kagami intentando no reírse demasiado descaradamente. Tetsuya les mira a ambos. 

Al terminar de cenar, Aomine sale al balcón en tirantes, sin tener en cuenta que aún es principios de marzo. Kagami le sigue y después va Tetsuya, que por supuesto es el único que se molesta en coger una chaqueta. Los otros dos están helados, y se miran el uno al otro, esperando a ver quién es el primero que cede. 

Madre mía, son idiotas. Se empieza a reír, porque cómo no lo va a hacer si les nota tiritar. 

Aomine mira a Kagami y no puede evitarlo, rompe a reír también; al final acaban los tres sin aliento, riéndose en un balcón de su propia estupidez.

Son idiotas, pero son sus idiotas, y parecen felices así que, bueno.

 _Que así sea_.

*

Los exámenes pasan igual que llegan, demasiado rápido y sin dejarles respirar. Llegarán las vacaciones de primavera y después otro curso más, y a Tetsuya le da pereza todo.

Quiere meterse bajo el edredón y no pensar más. 

Hay una fiesta, porque claro que hay una fiesta, pero Tetsuya está por no ir. Le convencen los del Seirin y no parece ser capaz de decirles que no, así que se pone unos vaqueros y se prepara para ver a Aomine y Kagami ser estúpidamente obvios. No sabe cómo no lo ven los demás, si está ahí más claro que el agua. Quizá no son capaces de determinarlo porque siguen peleándose cada dos por tres, pero ya no hay la misma fuerza en ello. Se tocan. Se tocan _continuamente_. ¿Es que están ciegos?

Están casi todos en el bar. No Akashi, que aparece de vez en cuando a los partidos por la tarde pero no tanto como para hacer amistad. Sí se ve más con sus amigos de Rakuzan, según le ha parecido entender a Tetsuya. Himuro ha vuelto y se ha traído a Alex de Estados Unidos. Solo por ver la cara de Aomine cuando la rubia le ha plantado el beso en los morros a Kagami ha merecido la pena estar ahí. 

(En serio, ciegos).

Tetsuya bebe sin prisa, porque nunca ha sido muy dado a ello y le sube con demasiada facilidad. Tiene miedo a que se le note que a veces tiene celos; y, lo que es peor, tiene celos de los dos. 

Cuándo ha pasado, no lo sabe. Quizá fue al salir del último examen, cuando les vio peleando, de nuevo, y les lanzó la pelota de baloncesto por sorpresa. La cogió Kagami, porque ni cuando juegan juntos han conseguido volver a coordinarse, Aomine y él. Tetsuya cree que ambos lo evitan, por miedo a que no funcione, o, peor, que sí lo haga. 

Sonrieron los dos a la vez, mirándole, y después se miraron entre ellos y dieron el espectáculo deportivo en medio de Seirin. Tetsuya no sabe aún qué hacían allí, pero verles fue como un relámpago, demasiada luz, por un segundo. 

Fue la primera vez que pensó que no sabía a quién de los dos elegiría si tuviera que hacerlo. 

Odia ser así de raro, odia querer a dos personas. Se supone que tienes que querer solo a uno, o una, no a dos, no de la misma manera. 

Al final, a quién le importa qué elegiría si ellos han hecho la elección por él. 

Riko se sienta a su lado, apartando al pobre Hyûga, que no puede hacer nada. 

—Kuroko-kun, hoy estás más callado que de costumbre. 

—Estoy aún un poco cansado por los exámenes, no he dormido demasiado últimamente. 

Ella asiente.

—Claro, claro, normal. Seguro que es eso, ¿verdad? ¿Seguro que no tiene que ver con otra cosa?

Tetsuya levanta la cabeza de la cerveza y ha debido beber más de lo que creía, porque ve a Riko un poco borrosa. Al otro lado de la mesa, Kagami y Aomine se beben todo el vaso de trago, compitiendo una vez más. 

—¿De qué hablas, Riko-san?

—Hmmmm. Nada. Ya lo verás. Procura no cerrarte en ti mismo, ¿vale? Recuerda que nos tienes a nosotros. Tienes al equipo.

Seguramente Riko lo sepa. Ahora que lo piensa, casi es peor, si saben lo suyo también. La Generación sabía, o sospechaba, lo suyo con Aomine. Está seguro de que Akashi siempre lo consideró una debilidad.

Se ahoga en este bar. Desaparece como solo sabe hacerlo él y sale afuera, a la calle contigua. El viento le mueve el pelo y le ayuda a aclarar sus ideas.

Aomine sale detrás de él y, cuando le ve, se pone a su lado, apoyado en la pared. Hace frío, esa noche, el vaho sale de sus bocas como si fuera invierno cerrado. 

—Tetsu. 

A lo mejor es cómo dice su nombre, a lo mejor es porque no soporta las mentiras, a lo mejor es porque está demasiado guapo y se lo imagina besando a Kagami.

Seguro que se muerden al hacerlo. 

—Lo sé.

Está borracho. Le mira, intenso, intentando leerle la expresión; Tetsuya se cuida mucho de dejar traslucir nada.

—Lo de Kagami-kun y tú. No tenéis que ocultarlo, si no queréis, no de mí. 

—No sé de qué…

—No me mientas, por favor. No me hagas esto.

Aomine chasquea la lengua, se encoge dentro de la chaqueta. Le mira de reojo.

—Tetsu, yo... Si quieres que pare...

—No es eso por lo que te lo he dicho. No quiero que… no quiero que cambie nada. Pero no me parecía bien ocultarlo.

—No es como si fuera algo más que sexo. 

Tetsuya se encoge de hombros. 

—No es conmigo con el que tienes que aclararlo, me parece a mí.

—Sabías que iba a pasar, ¿verdad? Antes de que pasara.

—Ninguno de los dos sois muy discretos. Tú nunca lo fuiste, desde luego; ni para bien, ni para mal.

La referencia a ellos dos le sale sola, sin querer, y la cara culpable de Aomine es inmediata y le hace sentir mal. 

—Lo…

—No, yo lo siento —le interrumpe—. No era mi intención que eso sonase así, todo aquello ya es el pasado y está bien. —Excepto que ahora podría alzarse en las puntas de los pies, cerrar los ojos y besarle, otra vez, y sabe que sería como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo —. Hazme un favor, solo.

—Hm —murmura, sin comprometerse.

—Hablad lo que tengáis que hablar —sonríe, pero sabe que no es una sonrisa feliz—. Kagami-kun es…

—Lo sé. 

Parece realmente sincero por primera vez en toda la noche, a pesar de que lo dice con la mandíbula apretada, como si le costara aceptarlo. Seguramente sea con el único con el que se lo permita, porque él le conoció de verdad entonces y ahora no es tan distinto. 

Tetsuya se queda satisfecho.

—Creo que por hoy me voy ir a casa —Aomine frunce el ceño—. No es por esto. Es que estoy cansado de verdad, los exámenes me han dejado sin fuerzas. Y pronto empezaremos a entrenar fuerte de nuevo. Despídete de Kagami-kun de mi parte, ¿quieres?

Aomine asiente sin decir nada más.

Se va sin mirar atrás. Por una vez es su espalda la que se aleja y no al revés. 

*

Kagami aparece en su puerta al día siguiente. Era esperable, pero le pilla en pijama, recién levantado, y con muy poco humor para su cara preocupada.

—Kagami-kun, tienes un aspecto horrible. 

—¿Tan mal estoy?

Tetsuya suspira. 

—Entra, anda. Estoy solo e iba a hacerme un té. 

Lo prepara en silencio. Le duele ver así a Kagami, está demasiado preocupado. Supone que Aomine se lo contaría anoche. 

—No me dejó seguirte, anoche. 

—¿Aomine-kun? 

—Sip. Dijo que te enfadarías. 

—Seguramente tendría razón. A veces le pasa. Incluso un reloj estropeado da la hora bien dos veces al día, ¿sabes?

—¿De qué hablas? 

No entiende qué de esta persona se le hace tan adorable. Tan querible. Le puede explotar el corazón en cualquier momento.

—¿Qué querías decirme? Ya le dije a él que no pasaba nada. 

—Es diferente para mí, es… Es como si te hubiera traicionado. Lo siento. Siento no haberte dicho nada, intenté evitarlo pero-

Pero cómo evitas caer en el remolino que es Aomine. Tetsuya lo sabe: no lo haces.

—No entiendo.

—Bueno. Fue tu… lo que fuera. No debería haber hecho nada con él.

Tetsuya da un sorbo al té, sin saber cómo plantearlo. 

—Pero ya hablamos de esto, ya te dije que no había problema. Me alegra que haya pasado, Kagami-kun. Por los dos. 

_Yo soy la sombra. Yo me quedo fuera_

—¿Qué?

Se ríe. Qué va a hacer con él. Un día se lo van a romper y va a tener que partir cabezas. 

—Creo que es bueno para los dos. Os gustáis, ¿no?

—Bueno, no hemos hablado precisamente.

Está sonrojado. Es demasiado para este mundo.

—Está bien, no hace falta que me digas nada. ¿Quieres que comamos hoy, los tres? ¿Te quedarías más tranquilo?

Kagami entierra la cabeza en los brazos. 

—Puede que Aomine esté esperando en la calle —dice, contra sus propios codos. 

Jesús, vaya dos se han ido a juntar. Tetsuya suspira. 

—Prepararé más té. 

 

*

Siempre han tenido una relación extraña, los tres, y no cambia demasiado ahora que dos de ellos han dado un paso más allá. Además, Tetsuya ha tenido tiempo para hacerse a la idea. Todas esas semanas de verlo cada vez más claro, de darse cuenta de que había una cadencia distinta en sus peleas, aun con la misma agresividad. 

Después del té más incómodo que Tetsuya ha tenido que tomar en su vida, cree que está preparado para todo. Aomine demasiado callado y con una mirada extraña en los ojos, que no sabe reconocer, Kagami intentando hacer conversación, él con su habitual indiferencia a pesar de todo. 

Tetsuya nota que los siguientes días tienen cuidado de no hacer cosas diferentes, pero se les empiezan a escapar pequeños gestos. Una mano sobre el antebrazo de Kagami. Un empujón que dura demasiado a Aomine.

Uno de los días, un beso en la boca, seguido de una mirada a Tetsuya. “Vaya cara más roja se te pone, Kagami-kun”, dice, lo más serio que puede. Aomine explota en una de esas carcajadas contagiosas.

Los cerezos florecen mientras Tetsuya les ve convertirse en algo parecido a una pareja. Algunos lo saben. Otros lo sospechan. 

Siguen juntándose algunas veces, por las tardes de los fines de semana, para jugar mientras vuelven las ligas oficiales. Los únicos dos que siguen poniéndose en serio son Kagami y Aomine, porque los demás tienen buen cuidado de guardarse nuevas técnicas para ellos mismos. Akashi empieza a aparecer y algunas veces le mira con esos ojos que aún le ponen nervioso y niega con la cabeza. 

No sabe qué pasa. Tetsuya está bien. 

Está _bien_.

*

Aomine y Kagami no dejan de ser ellos por estar juntos. 

Discuten más de lo que querrían, seguramente. Tetsuya no se mete entre ellos cuando se da cuenta de que la bronca no es de su incumbencia. No suele ocurrir delante de él, de todas maneras; lo nota por la tensión en los hombros de uno y la cara abiertamente de mala hostia del otro. Tetsuya solo puede elucubrar qué pasa, porque ni siquiera él es tan masoquista como para preguntarlo. 

Quizá los tiros vayan por la naturaleza algo celosa de Aomine. Kagami es demasiado inocente como para ver fantasmas donde los ve él, no soporta que intente controlarle. Normal, claro. 

Incluso con Tetsuya, cuando ya todo estaba acabado, lo hizo; no soportó la aparición de Kagami en su vida y tuvo que ir a insultarle, a demostrarle que era mejor. 

A veces le gustaría alejarse un poco, porque tiene la sensación de que llega a ser causa de alguna de las discusiones, incluso. No quiere hacerlo pero sabe que a veces se le tiene que ver en la cara, cómo mira a Kagami, cómo se queda embobado con la mirada clavada en las clavículas de Aomine. Debería ser con él con quien se enfadasen, así que intenta alejarse, a veces, pero siempre le atrae alguno de los dos a un plan, “necesito unas zapatillas, Kuroko”, “quiero ver eso del Vanishing Drive otra vez, Tetsu”, “cenemos juntos”. 

Están chocando como placas tectónicas y Tetsuya está en el epicentro. Le gustaría ayudarles, pero no sabe cómo sin ponerse de parte de alguno. 

*

El festival del Hanami llega y todo Seirin decide salir a celebrarlo. Es una de las tradiciones que más le gustan a Tetsuya, ponerse el kimono, salir y comer algodón de azúcar y ver a todo el mundo pasarlo bien. Hay algo mágico en los cerezos, en el viento que mueve las flores rosas y hace parecer todo un escenario idílico. Kagami y él se encuentran antes y se juntan con el equipo por el camino. Casi toda la prefectura va al mismo así que asumen que luego verán a Aomine. Es un poco absurdo, todo, porque son Aomine y Kagami los que están juntos y aún así Tetsuya pasa tanto tiempo con ellos que a veces se pregunta cuándo tienen tiempo para estar solos. 

Primero ven a Murasakibara, alto como una torre. Kagami busca automáticamente a Himuro porque todo el mundo sabe que son uña y carne. Han venido Akashi y Midorima, también. 

Kise se le acerca por detrás. 

—Vaya, te queda mejor que a mí el kimono, Kurokocchi. Me das envidia. 

—Pero qué manera es esa de halagar a alguien, hablando de ti, idiota. 

Su senpai le da una colleja que le duele hasta a Tetsuya.

—No hacía falta, ya estoy acostumbrado a Kise-kun, Kasamatsu-san.

—Ahhhhh, me has despeinado.

Hace pucheros.

Kagami está guapo en kimono, pero Aomine les deja a ambos sin respiración. El gris contrasta con su piel, y el pelirrojo agarra a Tetsuya automáticamente el brazo con los dedos, como si no pudiera soportarlo. Le dan ganas de arrodillarse, de hacer que Kagami se arrodille también, de lamerle entre los dos. 

Durante medio minuto manda a la mierda toda la pureza del festival. 

*

Hay fuegos artificiales cuando hacen el camino de vuelta. Caminan los tres juntos, como tanto hacen últimamente. Tetsuya está en medio, y cuando llegan a casa de Kagami Aomine se va al que se ha agenciado como su cuarto, no antes sin echar una mirada cargada de significado a Kagami. No duermen juntos, Kagami y él, casi nunca. Al menos cuando está él.

Una de las veces sí que estaba, y no se oía nada pero era casi peor, porque su imaginación estaba desbocada. Se los imaginaba follando, haciendo todo lo que no tuvieron tiempo de hacer Aomine y él ni, desde luego, Kagami y él, que nunca han tenido la oportunidad.

Se imaginaba en medio de ellos dos, la boca de Kagami en el cuello, la de Aomine en el estómago, las manos de ambos bajo sus calzoncillos. Sentirse el centro de todas las atenciones que ahora son de uno para el otro; dejar de intentar hacerse por una vez más pequeño, dejar de reprimirse. 

Tetsuya pensaba que esto iba a ser mucho más fácil. Creía que podría quitárselos de la cabeza, si les veía bien, que se podría ir alejando poco a poco. 

Estaba tan equivocado. 

Kagami sale al balcón.

—Oye, Kuroko, ¿puedes venir un momento? 

Se acerca. Aún vestidos ambos con el kimono parecen una pareja que se han tenido una cita en el festival.

De verdad que tiene que dejar de pensar en esos términos.

—¿Qué pasa, Kagami-kun? 

Va a hablar pero no le salen las palabras. Frunce el ceño. Lo vuelve a intentar. No funciona.

—No sé cómo pedirte esto. Maldito Aomine.

“Ya está”, piensa Tetsuya, entrando en pánico. “Se me ha acabado lo de tenerles cerca”. 

—No, espera, ya sé lo que vas a decir. 

—¿Sí? 

—Sí, claro y lo —traga saliva, no llores, Tetsu—, lo siento. Sabía que por mi culpa no estáis pasando juntos todo el tiempo que deberíais y-

—No, no, Kuroko, no es eso lo que-

—Me apartaré más a partir de ahora. No te preocupes. 

Intenta huir, de verdad que lo hace, aún le da tiempo a ir a su casa. 

—Kuroko, para.

Y entonces Tetsuya se queda sin habla, aunque las palabras no le hubieran salido de ninguna manera, porque Kagami le agarra del kimono, le atrae hacia él y le besa. Es casto, ni siquiera tiene lengua, pero siente cómo su estómago da una vuelta completa y tiene que cerrar los ojos, durante los segundos en los que tarda en darse cuenta de que eso está _mal_ y le aparta.

—No se te ocurra hacerle algo así a Aomine-kun, qué narices te pasa. 

No computa, no entiende nada.

—Es lo que te estaba intentando decir. No es cosa mía, lo queremos los dos.

—¿Qué? 

—Dios, Tetsu, no es tan difícil de entender. 

Aomine aparece por detrás. Lleva solo unos pantalones de Kagami puestos. Le quedan grandes, y se mantienen arriba por pura sujeción contra sus caderas.

—No eres quién para hablar de lo que es difícil o no, Aomine-kun. 

Está enfadado. Está enfadado porque, ¿son esas maneras de hacer las cosas? ¿Es que no se dan cuenta de que le van a matar, si hacen eso? 

Si le miran así, si le miran solo a él. 

Tetsuya se siente delante de un precipicio. Sabe que es un error, que va a ser peor si lo prueba, si vuelve a Aomine y besa a Kagami. 

—Kuroko. —Kagami le mira y sus ojos son demasiado rojos, le cae una gota de sudor por el cuello—. Si no quieres, nos apartaremos. Pero, pero queremos, los dos. 

Cierra los ojos. Solo hay una posible respuesta a eso e intentar engañarse con otra cosa es estúpido. Los abre y es su turno de engancharle de la tela del kimono, acercarle a él; le besa y el suspiro aliviado en su boca le da escalofríos. 

Besar a Kagami es... Besar a Kagami lo es todo, como conseguir agua después de una travesía eterna por el desierto. Abre la boca y le prueba con la lengua, sabe dulce y quiere más, quiere probarlo todo. Le lame los labios, le muerde el inferior y Kagami se queja, bajito, de la manera en la que se queja quien disfruta. 

Se aparta y le mira a los ojos y después a un punto tras él. Tetsuya se gira y no entiende la cara de duda que tiene Aomine; qué hay que dudar, les quiere a los dos, tendrán todo lo que quieran tener de él. 

—Ven aquí, Daiki-kun—le sale automático, como si nunca hubiera dejado de decirlo, y aún más automática es la reacción de Aomine, que se agacha para estar a su altura y cierra los ojos cuando Tetsuya pasa la mano por su frente, apartándole el pelo.

Solo le llamaba así cuando estaban en la cama, como algo privado y suyo. Aomine siempre tenía demasiada energía, no sabía qué hacer con ella, y todo empezó así, con Tetsuya diciéndole “shhh, despacio” y “ahora haz esto” y “ahora bésame aquí” y al final era él quien marcaba el ritmo; Aomine se dejaba llevar como en ningún otro aspecto de su vida. 

No implicaba dominación, no al principio, era más Aomine aceptando que él sabría lo que era mejor para los dos. 

Kagami les mira hipnotizados mientras Tetsuya se adelanta y le besa. Aomine se agarra a sus hombros, y volver a sentir su lengua es volver a enamorarse por primera vez y notar de nuevo cómo le rompen el corazón. 

El recuerdo es agridulce, al principio, pero entonces Kagami dice “madre mía” y se coloca detrás de Tetsuya, le besa la nuca y acaricia sus hombros con los dedos, colándolos bajo el kimono. Se siente seguro, de repente, porque Aomine le coge la cara mientras le besa y Kagami le habla al oído, _cuánto quería ver esto_.

Es diferente. No es como antes, cuando no sabían qué hacer con todo lo que sentían.

—Quiero haceros de todo aquí mismo —habla Aomine. Tiene la respiración agitada—, pero vamos a la cama, ¿sí? ¿Tetsu? 

Se le marca la erección contra la tela. No puede evitarlo, pone la palma de la mano sobre ella y empuja, un poco, aplicando presión hacia abajo. Escucha a Kagami contener la respiración en algún punto a su espalda.

Aomine aprieta los puños a los lados, le mira como un salvaje. 

Tetsuya sonríe y se dirigen hacia la habitación de Kagami. Cuando entran hay un momento de incertidumbre, como si se hubieran quedado sin saber qué hacer. Tetsuya se pone de puntillas y le empieza a quitar el kimono a Kagami. Le pone la mano en el hombro desnudo, alzándose de puntillas, y empuja hacia abajo. 

—Será mejor que le hagas caso, Kagami.

La voz de Aomine suena ronca en su oído. Se ha arrodillado antes incluso que Kagami y su pecho desnudo emana calor contra su espalda. Le está desnudando, también, mientras Kagami le mira desde abajo. Le mira como… Por un momento le parece que... 

Pero ( _no, no_ ) es su mente engañándole, no es tonto, sabe que en el sexo salen miradas que engañan y palabras que no son verdad, exageraciones.

Kagami se sujeta a sus hombros para quitarse los pantalones sin caerse, y se queda en calzoncillos, Tetsuya deja que Aomine haga lo mismo, pero no tiene consideración y le deja desnudo a la primera. No es especialmente pudoroso pero la mirada de Kagami le hace tener escalofríos. Está duro, claro que lo está; no puede uno ver a Kagami con las rodillas contra el suelo y esa cara y no sentir nada.

Vuelven a besarse y automáticamente siente las manos de Aomine rodeándole, rodeándoles a los dos. Lame la nuca de Tetsuya, pero agarra la de Kagami con la mano; Tetsuya mueve la cabeza atrás y le besa a él, y es perfecto, así, todo. 

Así, los tres. 

Les atrae hasta la cama, se tumban de lado, Tetsuya mirando hacia arriba, en medio de los dos. Piensa en si realmente tendría que estar él en esa posición, en si no debería ser cualquiera de los otros dos, pero tampoco le dan opción. Aomine le besa, profundo y enérgico y _Aomine_ , como si no hubiera pasado ni un día, besa con la boca abierta y embistiendo sin querer contra su pierna. No se da cuenta, es todo instinto en esos momentos, como jugando al baloncesto. Kagami aprovecha la vulnerabilidad para lamerle por delante, el cuello, las orejas, le muerde los hombros y arrastra los dientes hacia abajo. Pasa la lengua por el pezón, espera a que se endurezca, sigue lamiendo después. 

Sobreestimulación es una palabra que Tetsuya no ha usado nunca pero es la única que se le viene a la mente. 

No sabe cuánto tiempo pasan así, dando vueltas, ahora besando a uno y después a otro, ahora mirando cómo se besan ellos. Le fascina cómo lo convierten todo en una pelea, incluso besarse, incluso darse placer. Mete la mano en medio de sus bocas, solo para ver qué pasa, y ambos le miran, se miran entre ellos y empiezan a lamerle los dedos. 

No ha visto nada más erótico en su vida. No puede respirar, cree que se podría correr así, solo mirándoles.

Aomine agarra del culo a Kagami, le atrae hacia Tetsuya y, sin reducir la fuerza, a los dos hacia él. Tetsuya arrastra los dedos llenos de saliva hasta su entrepierna y le masturba despacio, con la cabeza a la altura del esternón. Absorbe en la piel, buscando amoratar, sabe que no se le verá en la piel demasiado oscura pero él sabrá que está ahí y eso le vale.

No sabe si tiene derecho a marcar, pero no puede parar, no ahora. 

—Quiero —dice, sin aliento. La mano de Aomine baja por su espalda, abajo, abajo. Aprovecha para tocar a Kagami, que presiona contra Tetsu; suspira en su oreja—. Daiki-kun, espera, ven. 

Le dejan maniobrar a su aire, dejándose llevar. Pone las manos sobre los hombros de Aomine y le sitúa mirando hacia arriba, se pone a horcajadas encima de él. El contraste entre sus pieles cuando apoya las manos en su pecho y las baja le sigue gustando igual que entonces. 

Está duro como una piedra y le rodea con la mano, obtiene un estremecimiento bajo él a cambio. Aomine levanta las caderas cuando empieza a mover la mano y Tetsuya se tiene que agarrar como puede porque le alza con ellas. Está a punto de caerse. Se les escapa la risa, pierde la respiración.

—Ven aquí, detrás de mí. Daiki-kun puede con el peso, ¿verdad? —Aomine asiente. Le toca las piernas, se lame la palma y aparta la mano de Tetsuya para tocarse y tocarle a la vez. Tetsuya tiene que volver a apoyarse un segundo en su pecho, esta vez para cerrar los ojos y poner la mente en blanco—. ¿Te queda mucho, Kagami-kun? —susurra, volviendo la cabeza hacia atrás, besándole mientras le acerca más a su culo. Los anillos son dos círculos fríos en su espalda. 

Aomine ni siquiera deja ver que hay más peso del normal sobre él, ni varía el ritmo con el que mueve la mano que aún sujeta a ambos. 

—Ta-Taiga. Y no. Estoy a punto. 

—¿Quieres que te llame Taiga-kun? 

Asiente, embiste contra su culo; Tetsuya pasa los brazos por encima de la cabeza y le atrae más hacia él. Le gustaría llegar más allá, con ambos, pero no hoy. Es pronto, demasiado pronto. 

—¿Sabes cómo se piden las cosas, Kagami-kun? 

Le llega la risa de Aomine desde la cama. 

—Tetsu es malvado, Kagami. Acostúmbrate. —Y, seguido, tan bajo que dudará haberlo escuchado después—: Lo echaba de menos.

Aomine establece al momento un ritmo que le hace dejar de pensar en ello, olvidarlo. Se agacha apoyando los brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza; detrás de él, Kagami hace lo mismo, embistiendo contra su culo mientras él lo hace contra la mano de Aomine.

—¿Cómo se piden las cosas?

Gruñe detrás de él, y piensa que no lo va a decir, que la cabeza no le va a dar porque está a punto, están los tres tan, tan _tan_ a punto que cree que incluso se lo perdonaría.

—Por —gime contra su espalda— por favor, Kuroko, _porfavorporfavorporfavor_.

Bum, eso es todo lo que necesita. Tetsuya se corre esparciendo todo por el pecho de Aomine, el “por favor” desesperado de Kagami en su nuca, su semen caliente cayéndole por la espalda cuando se corre mientras él intenta recuperar la respiración. 

—Muy bien, Taiga-kun. Muy bien.

Aomine, debajo de él, les mira con una expresión que solo se puede describir como _sucia_. Tetsuya sonríe al notar cómo Kagami se mueve tras él y se tumba al lado de Aomine, se coloca en su cuello mientras él le hace terminar con la mano, despacio por unos momentos antes de cambiar el ritmo. Kagami repasa con la lengua la mandíbula de Aomine y recorre el camino que le falta hasta la boca.

Tetsuya nota la tensión en su mano y susurra:

—Ahí viene, Daiki-kun. 

Aomine se corre exactamente como recordaba, agarrando lo que tiene a mano, que resulta ser Kagami, gruñendo como un maldito animal. Es, joder, es impresionante hasta para eso. 

Mientras él resopla con los ojos cerrados, Tetsuya les mira desde arriba.

 _Ahora sí que estoy perdido_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una vez desaparecida la adrenalina de la excitación y el orgasmo empieza a asumir lo que ha pasado y no sabe dónde se supone que están ahora.
> 
> ¿Qué pinta el tercero en una pareja?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, como quizá habéis visto, al final van a ser tres capítulos. ¡Lo siento! Se me estaba alargando demasiado, como siempre me pasa. El siguiente NO DEBERÍA tardar tanto porque tengo literalmente el 90% escrito, pero en fin, ya me conocéis. 
> 
> Espero que os guste y lo disfrutéis igualmente :)

_you're the needle on the hay_  
_you're the water at the door_

_you're a million miles away_  
_it doesn't matter anymore_  
_fireproof - the national_

*

Tetsuya parpadea fuerte para no quedarse dormido. 

Le gustaría quedarse, pasar la noche ahí mismo, pero la angustia en su estómago le hace levantarse. Una vez desaparecida la adrenalina de la excitación y el orgasmo empieza a asumir lo que ha pasado y no sabe dónde se supone que están ahora.

¿Qué pinta el tercero en una pareja?

Así que se incorpora en la cama, se desembaraza del nudo de brazos que le retienen y se levanta. Kagami ya está medio dormido pero le interroga con la mirada.

—Hablamos mañana, ¿vale? Ahora no… Mejor me voy.

—No hace falta que…

—Lo sé. Duerme, Kagami-kun.

La vuelta al apellido le hace callar, o quizá sea la expresión de Tetsuya. No sabe qué cara lleva porque solo siente un pánico ciego, si tiene que ser sincero.

Aomine no está dormido, pero se lo hace, así que no se molesta en decirle nada. Sale de la habitación recogiendo la ropa que le parece que es suya, se termina de vestir en el salón.

Llega a su casa demasiado tarde, arrastrando los pies y helado por ir solo con el kimono. Se da una ducha y después, aún mojado, se mira en el espejo por primera vez en toda la noche. Tiene marcas en el pecho y en el hombro. No sabe de quién es cuál. Le duele el labio inferior (eso ha sido Aomine) y aún siente el fantasma de Kagami en su espalda, el calor de su orgasmo bajando por ella.

Apoya la frente contra el espejo.

*

La siguiente vez que se ven las cosas han cambiado, pero menos de lo que se esperaba. Kagami se pone un poco nervioso, al principio, no sabe si puede tocarle o no.

No debería ser tan entrañable, pero Tetsuya hace tiempo ha asumido que nunca le va a salir nada como se supone que debe. Se encuentran delante de las notas y ambos han aprobado, Tetsuya bastante mejor que Kagami pero pasables al fin y al cabo. Vuelven a clase en dos días y es casi un alivio algo de normalidad.

Tetsuya levanta el puño.

—Kagami-kun.

Kagami resplandece cuando lo ve y se lo choca sin dudar.

*

Aomine es más complicado pero, claro, siempre lo ha sido. Se vuelven a ver en un partido amistoso de Kise, ese mismo sábado, porque ha preferido no pasarse por casa de Kagami al menos un tiempo. Quizá quieran volver a hacerlo con él pero antes de nada necesita...

Necesita saber que van a poder continuar con la amistad, los tres, antes de que vuelva a pasar nada, si es que tiene que pasar. Porque no podría soportar perderles (perder a Aomine, otra vez, perder a su luz; a ninguna de ellas dos). Llega más tarde y les localiza entre el público. Busca una cabeza rosa a su alrededor pero Momoi no parece estar, por una vez. Más alejados, Takao y Midorima le miran un segundo, el gesto de saludo de Midorima es casi imperceptible.

—¡Kuroko! —grita Kagami, gesticulando como si fuera posible no verles.

Tetsuya suspira. No tenía que haber venido. Nigou asoma la cabeza por la cremallera de la bolsa y le gime.

—Tú también les echas de menos, eh.

Va hacia ellos sorteando piernas que no saben bien qué les choca hasta que ya ha pasado. Le han guardado un sitio, o simplemente puede ser que nadie se atreve a sentarse al lado de Aomine.

—Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun. ¿Qué tal va el partido? ¿Kise-kun?

Aomine gruñe. Parece que no se lo va a poner fácil. Kagami suspira.

—Se supone que está recuperado, pero solo un mes con el destrozo que se hizo… Ya sabes lo duras que son las consecuencias de copiar a la Generacióooon de los Milaaaaaagros... —lo dice poniendo tono ominoso y haciendo comillas en el aire.

Aomine tose y oculta el gesto y eso fascina a Tetsuya, porque hay pocas cosas capaces de hacerle sonreír cuando está así, en su mundo y enfadado con los demás.

—Imbécil, no hace falta que lo digas así.

—¿Cómo lo estoy diciendo? Estoy hablando normal, ¿verdad, Kuroko? No es mi culpa que fuerais los milaaaaaa-OUCH

El empujón con el hombro que le da Aomine es merecido pero no parece importarle demasiado.

Tetsuya se sorprende aguantando la risa.

*

Al final del tercer tiempo, sustituyen a Kise. No van ganando por demasiado pero, igualmente, no piensan cometer el error de sacar la gran baza que es copiar a sus antiguos compañeros de equipo. Incluso desde donde está, puede ver que Kise está como mucho al cincuenta por ciento de su capacidad.

Tetsuya cree que ganarán, de todas maneras. Pero da un poco de pena verle en el banquillo, después de todo lo que hizo.

Un ladrido suave se escapa de sus piernas. Aomine y Kagami levantan a la vez la cabeza y le miran, uno con incredulidad y el otro con más miedo que otra cosa.

—¿Qué? No quería que se quedase solo en casa… Shhh, Nigou. Te saco ahora.

—No me puedo creer que…

—Lo hace siempre, creo que me odia en secreto.

—¿Pero cómo te puede dar miedo una cosa así?

Aomine mete la mano en la bolsa y Nigou saca la cabeza para mordisquear los dedos mientras gira la cabeza hacia Kagami.

—¿Ves? No pasa nada. Qué raro eres.

Desde su lado solo puede ver a Kagami, que intenta controlar una sonrisa sin éxito mientras mira a Aomine. Tiene las mejillas encarnadas.

En ese momento, para él, ha desaparecido todo lo que en ese campo no sea Aomine Daiki.

Tetsuya piensa una vez más que la invisibilidad se le va de las manos. No le suele importar, no normalmente, ya sabe que en general la poca presencia es algo inherente a él y disfruta dando sustos a la gente. Le gusta tenerlo para el baloncesto. Le gusta la sensación de hacer magia, de hacer desaparecer la pelota o hacer desaparecer a los demás.

Se da cuenta de que en ese momento no le gusta. Al lado de las personas con más presencia que ha conocido en la vida, está temiendo haber desaparecido de verdad, tiene la sensación de no estar ahí, de no estar en ninguna parte.

No puede competir con Aomine.

No le pasaba desde Teiko y es imposible que gane algo en esta situación.

Empieza a hablar pero antes de llegar a decir nada se calla porque _no tienes derecho_ , piensa.

—¿Kuroko?

Kagami le habla. Ambos le están mirando con miméticas expresiones preocupadas, el ceño fruncido. Les quiere aplastar contra sí mismo.

—Es casi el final del partido. Voy a aprovechar a sacar a Nigou antes de que termine.

Sonríe, falso, falso, falso y esperando que no noten que está destrozado más que otra cosa, porque no sabría cómo explicar por qué.

*

El parque está ocupado solo por algunos críos, y Nigou retoza por la hierba mientras Tetsuya, tumbado sobre el banco, deja que el calor del sol primaveral le bañe.

Mirando al cielo, escuchando los pasitos de Nigou mientras busca el sitio en el que se pueda poner más guarro, se da cuenta de que la ha cagado por completo.

Era solo Aomine, era él, su luz en el baloncesto y después, también, aunque no coincidieran absolutamente en nada. Eran Daiki y Tetsuya y eran uno. Y dejaron de serlo. Y luego llegó Kagami y tendría que haber sido más fácil porque se parecen pero no son lo mismo, esa franqueza, ese apoyo constante; él era otra cosa. Se enamoró de muy poco a poco, día a día, pase a pase. Incluso el no ser correspondido era más sencillo, porque incluso como amigo, Kagami le hacía tremendamente feliz. 

Cualquier cosa es más fácil que esto, este sufrir que es estar enamorado de los dos.

Es la primera vez que lo analiza de verdad y se da cuenta de que no sabría elegir, incluso aunque pudiera. La luz de ambos ha llegado un punto que es tan igual en esencia, aunque tenga diferencias superficiales, que las ve mezcladas, los bordes se desdibujan y ahora ya…

Ya no sabe nada.

Escucha unos pasos y sabe que son los de Kagami, siempre demasiada energía para todo. Se queda al lado del banco. Tetsuya abre los ojos y le mira desde abajo.

Nigou ladra intentando llamar su atención, pero Kagami le ignora.

—Hey.

—Hey —responde, volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

—Qué pasa, Kuroko.

 _Todo_ pasa.

—Nada.

—No mientas, Tetsu. Eso ha sido una puta huida en toda regla.

Aomine se apoya en la espalda del banco y tapa el sol que le daba. Se pone al lado de Kagami y asoma la cabeza junto a la suya.

—No sé qué hacer.

—¿Con qué?

No le gusta mentir así que dice la verdad. 

—Con vosotros. 

Está perdido. La voz rasposa Aomine es la que le contesta.

—Ven con nosotros.

—¿A dónde?

Termina Kagami.

—A casa.

La proposición es obvia. No es cosa de una vez, quieren otra, quieren más. Él también quiere. 

Levanta una mano y tapa el sol que le da en los ojos. Le miran desde arriba y siente que le ciegan ellos más, como si le doliera mirarles.

Quería confirmar que podrían seguir siendo amigos y lo que hace es confirmar que es un kamikaze emocional. Porque sabe que no es bueno, sabe que va a acabar mal y que va a comerse la decepción cuando se cansen o se aburran o entiendan que por algo se llama pareja y es entre dos.

Se lanza sin paracaídas ni red.

*

La segunda vez no es mejor pero lo es, a la vez. Hay más coordinación y menos tensión y más naturalidad. La segunda vez es aún de día y Tetsuya puede ver bien todo, cómo se forman las marcas cuando araña la espalda de Kagami o muerde las caderas de Aomine. La segunda vez Tetsuya aprende que a Kagami le gusta chuparla casi tanto como que se lo hagan y lo mejor de ser tres es que puede hacerse a la vez: Tetsuya entre sus piernas y Aomine con las suyas a cada lado de su cabeza, follándole la boca. La segunda vez aprecia realmente las partes buenas que tiene ser más de dos. La segunda vez descubre que Aomine aún recuerda lo mucho que le gusta que le abran con la lengua, profundo y sin dejar que se mueva, que le pongan a cuatro patas y le laman hasta convertirle en un desastre que olvida hasta su nombre.

Kagami dice “quiero probar yo también” y “dime cómo, Aomine” y éste se ríe y le coge de la nuca. Tetsuya muerde la almohada porque Aomine le guía “así, mete más la lengua, sal y ve hacia abajo, vuelve arriba, ponla dura y, eso te gusta, ¿sí, Tetsu?” y su voz rasposa diciendo guarradas mientras la lengua de Kagami está dentro, dentro, _dentro_ es demasiado.

La segunda vez no está nada mal.

*

Las clases empiezan y hay menos tiempo para verse entre entrenamientos, conocer a los nuevos de primero, a pesar de ser el principio de curso ya tienen cosas para hacer en casa... A veces solo les da tiempo a juntarse donde Kagami y ver la televisión; a veces solo está Kagami y se sientan y hablan y parecen dos amigos sin más. 

Tetsuya piensa que lo tiene bajo control. Le gustaría, en parte, hablar del tema, establecer unos límites, pero no es una conversación que se vea capaz de mantener. Normalmente inician ellos el sexo y suele bastar con la mirada de Aomine retratando sus ganas, no hacen falta palabras. Compartir pizza y hablar después es cada vez menos incómodo.

Las discusiones entre Aomine y Kagami dan la sensación de haber disminuido o al menos Tetsuya deja de ser testigo de ellas. Parecen más relajados y él se tranquiliza, también, se le calma la ansiedad constante de esperar a que todos sus encuentros sean el último.

Un día, antes de salir, Kagami le coge de la nuca y le besa y Tetsuya se queda en blanco porque (sorpresa) no han hablado de nada de esto. No sabe si quiere que acabe en algo, porque nunca han estado ellos dos solos y no le parece del todo bien respecto a Aomine incluso aunque sospecha que no le importaría demasiado.

Pero Kagami sonríe y cierra la puerta. Solo ha sido una despedida.

*

Así que así están las cosas ahora. Va a clase, se sienta donde nadie se va a fijar en él e intenta atender mientras su mente no se cansa de repetir escenas de su último encuentro.

Kagami cojea en un entrenamiento y a Tetsuya le parece que todos lo pueden ver, cómo no lo van a hacer.

Kiyoshi les visita un miércoles y van todos a cenar. Kagami come hasta que asombra hasta a los del restaurante, como siempre, y Tetsuya le mira desde su esquina, con su bol de ramen casi sin empezar.

Todos gritan y entre el barullo Kiyoshi se sienta a su lado. Parecen invisibles.

—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta sobre algo que no es de mi incumbencia y terriblemente indiscreta? —si fuera otro, se negaría con un corte, pero es él, así que asiente

—No puedo prometer que vaya a contestar.

—Me parece justo. —Deja pasar segundos, pero se le hacen eternidades—. ¿Qué hay entre tú y Kagami-kun?

Suelta el aire que estaba reteniendo y casi sonríe. Si supiera responder esa pregunta, todo sería mucho más fácil en su vida.

Se encoge de hombros.

—No quiero incomodarte. Pero me preocupa, me ha dicho Hyûga que últimamente os véis mucho con Aomine-san, ¿verdad?

A lo mejor se les ve en la cara. A lo mejor tiene escrito en la frente que ayer tenía los dedos de uno metidos en la boca y los del otro en el-

—¿Kuroko-kun?

—¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, Kiyoshi-san?

—Tú. Te voy a decir la verdad, me pareció notar en su momento algo entre Aomine-kun y Kagami-kun que, no sé. Pero ahora le veo contigo y no sé qué pensar, aunque está claro que hay algo entre los dos. 

Cómo explicas algo que no sabes lo que es. Kiyoshi sigue hablando.

—¿Es algo más? ¿De los tres? Riko me ha dicho que estoy loco, igual estoy diciendo tonterías.

Se pregunta si él ha pasado algo parecido. Quizá ese cariño que ve ahora entre Riko, Hyûga y él sea un remanente de algo que vivieron, quizá un solapamiento de estar enamorados de la misma persona, quizá algo más complicado.

Se pregunta si Aomine, Kagami y él serán capaces de hacerlo cuando todo termine.

—Si tuvieras que elegir, Kiyoshi-senpai, entre quedarte en un partido hasta el final a cambio de una lesión o retirarte a tiempo, ¿qué elegirías?

Kiyoshi ríe, a pesar de que es un golpe bajo por su parte.

—Tú ganas, Kuroko-kun. Ya sabes la respuesta. Pero ten cuidado… No te lesiones tanto como para no poder volver a jugar.

Kagami se termina el último bol de la montaña y grita, levantando los brazos.

*

Es la sexta cuando dan un paso más, y Kagami y Aomine lo han hecho entre ellos pero poco; le dice al oído, solo un par de veces, solo para probar (Kagami lo había hecho antes, en Estados Unidos, el verano antes de volver a Japón. Tetsuya tiene celos de todos los que le han tocado antes de él, antes de _ellos dos_ ). Aomine y él no lo hicieron nunca, eran jóvenes e inexpertos y había demasiadas cosas sin decir entre ellos.

Esa vez Aomine está sobre él a cuatro patas, con los brazos a cada lado de su cabeza y, tras él, Kagami saca los dedos hundidos en lubricante y coloca la polla. Se queda quieto unos segundos mientras le acaricia la espalda, los costados, la nuca. “Vamos, vamos, Kagami”, dice, en esa voz demasiado grave para alguien de su edad. Kagami llena los pulmones antes de adelantar las caderas y entrar en él.

Le pregunta si duele (“no, está bien, sigue” susurra Aomine) pero Tetsuya puede ver que miente. Le besa para que lo olvide, para que olvide el dolor (“shh”); le coge de la cara y le alisa el ceño (“shhh, Daiki-kun”). Él cierra los ojos y Tetsuya mira cómo pasa por todos los estados, desde el dolor del principio a la incomodidad de después, a cuando empieza a disfrutarlo. Aomine gime con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y es casi como si sintiera contra sí mismo las embestidas de Kagami.

Nota cómo Aomine empieza a perder el control, le muerde el pecho, Tetsuya baja la mano entre ellos dos y (“mírame, hazlo por mí”). Ve el orgasmo cuando alza la cabeza, en primera persona, con los ojos azules clavando la mirada en los suyos.

Ésa es la mejor. Es la mejor hasta que viene la siguiente, y otra más, y después Tetsuya pierde la cuenta de las veces que se despierta en medio de la noche rodeado de brazos que pesan demasiado y rodillas que se le clavan en la espalda. 

*

No amanece con ellos, si puede evitarlo.

Cuando se despierta y aún está oscuro fuera no quiere que llegue nunca la mañana. Quiere quedarse ahí, entre las dos personas que más quiere, para siempre. Quiere despertarse con ellos y aguantar los gruñidos de Aomine cuando se levanta y quiere que Kagami le haga el desayuno y besarse mientras el olor de las tortitas inunda toda la cocina.

A veces le parece ver a Aomine con los ojos semiabiertos, pero nunca se atreve a hablar, por si es la oscuridad la que le engaña. A veces le parece que Kagami le agarra demasiado fuerte para estar dormido.

Nunca dicen nada, así que Tetsuya prefiere asumir que es su imaginación.

*

Aomine no es dado a las muestras de afecto, lo sabe, porque cree que así puede disimular mejor lo hasta las trancas que está de Kagami. Pero él no le deja encerrarse; le agarra por detrás, le hace reír, pelea con él. Tetsuya se empieza a meter en esa dinámica gracias a Kagami pero hay algo en Aomine que le dice que no es del todo bienvenido, una reticencia, una pequeña separación.

Un día están los tres en casa, Kagami y Aomine tirados cada uno en un sofá. Tetsuya vuelve de la cocina, lanza una manzana al aire y se la pasa a Kagami como si estuvieran en medio de un partido. Kagami se levanta automáticamente y le sigue el juego con una sonrisa; encesta en una canasta imaginaria, gritando “¡y Seirin gana de nuevo la Copa de Invierno!”.

La manzana revienta contra el suelo y el jugo se desparrama y escucha un “idiotas” de Aomine y después Kagami se abraza a Tetsuya, riendo como un energúmeno, le besa la mejilla y le despeina. 

Desde donde está, puede ver cómo a Aomine le cambia la cara.

Parece dolido, quizá, y Tetsuya lo nota aún más ahora que le ha visto estar bien, estable, con Kagami; con él, también. Intenta alejarse de Kagami pero no funciona. Pasan demasiado tiempo juntos, se coordinan, están en sincronización total.

*

A partir de ahí no puede evitar darse cuenta de algo que llevaba pasando casi desde el principio: Aomine no toca a Tetsuya si no está Kagami.

Al menos no fuera del sexo. No le toca cuando están los tres matando tiempo en casa, ni cuando salen ellos dos del instituto y Aomine se les junta por el camino si ha salido pronto del suyo. 

Es incluso más evidente con las muestras de cariño de Kagami, pequeños gestos de recibimiento en casa o de despedida, a pesar de que lo hace con Aomine también. Hay una sensación diferente entre ellos dos, no se tocan más de lo necesario. Están ligados por una cuerda que parece estar demasiado tensa y que ninguno sabe cuándo va a ceder.

Seguramente Aomine está entendiéndolo todo mal, porque Kagami no ha dejado ni un día de mirar al prodigio como lo que es, con la fascinación de cuando le conoció. Ahora está de algo más, más cariño, más sonrisas que A Tetsuya le hacen apartar la mirada como si se estuviera colando sin permiso en algo que no es suyo.

Tiene que recordarse continuamente que en teoría solo está de paso.

*

Es tras un entrenamiento especialmente doloroso cuando Riko les da la noticia de un torneo regional de baloncesto de fin de semana.

Es prácticamente amistoso, les dice, y no se llevarán a casa más de unas medallas en caso de ganar, pero permitirá a los de primero salir a jugar (saben que tardará en ocurrir, realmente, en cuanto empiecen las Copas de verdad) y así pueden ver cómo de bien ruedan en partidos con las nuevas configuraciones. Además, el sorteo de contrincantes es el mismo día, así que no pueden preparar estrategias específicas, sino que deberían hacerlo para todos.

Hablando de los de primero, Tetsuya levanta la mirada y les busca. No puede evitar reírse cuando les ve alejados, intentando huir de la mirada analítica de Riko. 

Se le corta la risa cuando dirige la mirada a Kagami. No está centrado y ha entrenado a medias, sin ganas. 

Deberían hablarlo.

(No lo hacen).

*

Lo _peor_ de todo es que durante unos días, unas semanas, durante los minutos en los que las endorfinas post-coitales le dejaban pasar la barrera de la preocupación continua, llegó a pensar en que podría haber algo más.

O más bien se permitía soñar con ello. Se permitía pensar que eso que llegaba a atisbar en la mirada de Kagami, incluso en la de Aomine, a veces, cuando le pillaba antes de que girase la cabeza hacia el lado contrario, podía aumentar y convertirse en algo tangible, en algo que pudieran disfrutar los tres.

Llegó a pensar que en un futuro podrían ser ellos tres. Fantaseaba con ello de vez en cuándo; con cómo sería si Aomine le quisiera a él también con ellos dos en un tipo de relación diferente pero no por ello peor.

Siempre han hecho las cosas diferente así que qué más daría que esto también lo hicieran así.

Sabía que eran solo fantasías pero a veces estaba bien soñar. Todas desaparecieron en cuanto notó esta separación de Aomine. Le recuerda en parte a la época final de Teiko, pero tiene una cualidad completamente diferente. Ahora deberían saber lo que hacen.

Y aún así...

Y aún así parecen condenados a repetir los mismos errores.

*

El viernes salen con Himuro y éste arrastra a Murasakibara con ellos. Aomine no parece estar disponible (ignora sus llamadas y responde a los mensajes con un seco “no puedo”) así que van ellos dos. Kagami se hace el duro pero Tetsuya puede ver que tiene ojeras pronunciadas y que en general parece… triste. No hay otra palabra para esa sonrisa a medias.

Cuando Tetsuya le pregunta si le pasa algo, Kagami se limita a decir que no quiere hablar del tema. Tetsuya sabe que solo sale porque el plan es de Himuro. 

Beben cerveza y se ponen al día, dividen las conversaciones sin querer. Murasakibara le cuenta a Tetsuya, a su manera, que está entrenando y de verdad le fascina el cambio que consiguió originar una derrota en él. No esperaba que cambiase, porque la parsimonia con la que jugaba siempre chocaba demasiado con su propia pasión. Tantas discusiones y nunca consiguió ver la que guardaba Murasakibara bajo todas aquellas capas de indiferencia.

No es consciente de lo mucho que bebe Kagami hasta que gira la cabeza después de un buen rato y Himuro le está sujetando la muñeca para que no pueda llevarseel vaso a la boca. Kagami se la aparta de un empujón, asegura que está bien articulando de tal manera que hace ver que _no_ está nada bien y se termina el vaso de un trago. 

*

Himuro y Kagami llevan demasiado tiempo en el baño. Murasakibara frunce el ceño cuando Tetsuya se lo hace notar y deciden ir a por ellos. Tiene un mal presentimiento en el estómago y verle sentado sobre los fríos azulejos se lo confirma.

Oh, mierda.

Gracias a Murasakibara no hay mucho problema en levantarle del baño y arrastrarle fuera del bar. Anda a duras penas y la culpabilidad de Tetsuya se le hace una bola en medio del estómago, no le deja sentir nada más. 

Al menos están cerca. 

—Ahhh, Kagami-chin pesa demasiado. Muro-chin, le voy a dejar aquí tirado.

—Si hacemos eso le llevará Kuroko-san sólo y no quiero que se lesione, aunque sea un poco idiota—Tetsuya da un respingo al escuchar eso—. No me mires así, sabes por qué te lo digo. No he visto a Taiga así desde... No sé, nunca.

Tetsuya se quiere morir.

—Mira, yo… —llegan a la puerta de la casa de Kagami y Tetsuya abre con su llave, Himuro pone los ojos en blanco—. Yo no os voy a decir cómo llevar vuestra vida. No sé el rollo que tenéis con Aomine porque Kagami es especial hasta para contarme eso pero, por favor. Arréglalo. 

Le dejan caer en su cama y, cuando va a salir a acompañarles a la puerta, Kagami le agarra con la mano de la suya.

Himuro niega con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, Himuro-san —por no acompañarles, por joder a Kagami, por hacerlo absolutamente todo mal.

Murasakibara se asoma por la puerta y mete prisa a Himuro. Le estira de la camiseta y le arrastra hacia a la puerta.

—No es a mí a quien tienes que decirle eso.

Escucha el portazo y se apoya en la mano de Kagami que sujeta con las suyas. Lo sabe, joder. Lo sabe.

—Oye, Kuroko. —Está borracho y con los ojos cerrados, habla casi contra la almohada.

—Intenta dormir, Kagami-kun.

—Taiga—susurra.

—Intenta dormir, Taiga-kun.

—Kuroko, ven. Kuroko, ¿por qué no te gusta Aomine?

El corazón se le desboca al escuchar esas palabras. 

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Por qué no te gusta?

—Claro que me gusta. Me gustáis los dos. ¿Kagami-kun?

Le responde un ronquido de caballo. Tetsuya se tapa la cara con las manos.

*

Lo ve como un accidente, como una caída cuesta abajo y sin frenos. No sabe qué es lo que tiene que hacer mejor que hace años, cuando dejó de coger sus pases y de hablarle y de _quererle_.

Y, como la mayoría de los accidentes, ocurre demasiado rápido y sin que lo vea venir. 

*

Un martes por la mañana, la semana previa al torneo, Kagami falta a clase. Tetsuya tarda un rato en darse cuenta, porque no están juntos en las dos primeras, pero cuando hace investigaciones (es decir, pregunta a Koganei, asustándole en el proceso), descubre que nadie le ha visto desde ayer al mediodía.

Desde la mañana de la resaca, Tetsuya ha visto cómo se ha ido deshaciendo todo lo que había pensado que podría conseguir. Kagami no recordaba nada, pero estaba molesto consigo mismo por haber bebido tanto, y con Aomine por llevar desaparecido tres días, con Tetsuya por existir.

Le busca. Le busca por el instituto sin éxito, le busca por el campo de baloncesto y no aparece. Le llama al móvil y le envía mensajes. Escribe a Himuro también y espera una respuesta enfadada con él, o una acusación, pero solo le pide un poco de tiempo para que pregunte él también.

Le sobresalta el sonido del teléfono cuando le llama un número que no conoce pero es Alex, a la que ha contactado Himuro. Que no se preocupe. Que Kagami está con ella desde ayer, que no ha dormido en casa. Que está yendo hacia allí ahora.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

Ella suspira llena de tristeza y Tetsuya tiene el corazón en un puño.

—¿No lo adivinas, Kuroko? —No, claro que no. Ya no sabe nada—. Mira, mejor habla con él.

*

El _thuc, thuc_ rítmico de de la pelota dando botes, en esa cadencia especial de Kagami que reconocería en cualquier parte, le pone nervioso. Gira la esquina y le ve de lejos; está él solo en el campo, mientras el atardecer empieza a hacer difícil ver dónde se apunta.

Ni con esas falla, sin embargo.

Según se acerca, empieza a darse cuenta de que algo está _mal_. Kagami está jugando con furia, contra la nada, marcando canastas imposibles y yendo de un lado a otro del campo en un contraataque fantasma contra nadie.

En una de ellas, lanza la pelota tan fuerte contra la madera que le parece que comba toda la canasta; por un segundo teme que la rompa.

Deja ir la pelota y Kagami mira durante unos segundos hacia el cielo. Tetsuya se agacha a por ella.

Se da cuenta al acercarse de que tiene los ojos cerrados. Kagami aprieta los puños y abre los ojos y Tetsuya quiere llorar porque parece devastado.

—Kagami-kun, ¿qué pasa?

—Ya no quiere seguir con esto —¿Qué?—. Aomine.

Oh, dios, piensa Tetsuya. El nombre maldito.

Kagami tiene sangre en los nudillos. Tetsuya le pregunta si han peleado, pero al parecer es simplemente Kagami liberando frustración contra una pared. Por lo que le puede sacar, prácticamente no ha dormido en toda la noche y lleva al menos una hora en la cancha sin parar. Tetsuya le agarra del codo, intentando no ser invasivo, y le arrastra hasta casa.

Kagami se deja hacer.

Le pregunta si quiere que se quede pero la respuesta es negativa.

— ¿No quieres hablar?

Kagami le mira desde arriba y nunca le ha parecido tan alto; con la expresión sombría y los ojos rojos y la cara pálida.

—No creo que haya nada que decir. Ni que hacer.

Asiente y se va arrastrando los pies, confiando en que pueda dormir.

Confiando en poder dormir él mismo.

*

Los siguientes días no son días, son nubes que pasan por delante de él sin dejarle ver nada. Es. Es otra vez tener quince años y “no puedo coger tus pases” y el _no te quiero_ que se escuchaba entre las sílabas. Solo que esta vez, en vez de perder a uno, ha perdido a dos.

Escribe a Aomine sin recibir respuesta y a partir del tercer mensaje deja de intentarlo. Se le ocurre llamar a Momoi, que le contesta como si estuviese esperando que contactara con ella. Cuando llega parece cansada, triste; ni siquiera le ahoga cuando le ve de un abrazo. 

Momoi da un trago al café, se aparta el pelo rosa de la frente. 

—Ojala pudiera ayudarte, Tetsu-kun —le cuenta, con voz afectada—, pero lleva sin encender el móvil unos días. Casi no habla ni conmigo. 

Pone la cabeza entre los codos, apoyada sobre la fría madera de la mesa. 

—Cuándo aprenderé, Momoi-san.

Ella sonríe, con la tristeza de alguien que ha vivido un amor no correspondido durante más tiempo del que está dispuesta a confesar.

—Al final todo se pasa, Tetsu-kun.

*

Tetsuya toca un timbre que no ha tenido que usar en mucho tiempo. Kagami le abre la puerta y parece que no le va a dejar pasar, pero Tetsuya viene preparado con su mejor cara de cordero degollado.

Kagami nunca ha sabido resistirse.

Es egoísta, pero si pasa un día más sin hablar con Kagami de esto se va a tirar por un puente.

—Anda, pasa.

—¿No molesto?

Kagami se encoge de hombros.

—Mi único plan para ahora era darme una ducha.

Se sientan en la mesa y Kagami le sirve té. Le recuerda a aquel desayuno que acabaron haciendo los tres, ellos dos de resaca. Parece que han pasado años.

—Ya sabía que iba a dejarlo.

—Aomine-kun, ¿dices?

Se siente estúpido. Quién, si no.

—Mmh. No se sentía cómodo, creo, con algunas cosas.

—Conmigo. No se sentía cómodo conmigo.

No lo niega.

—No creo que fuera exactamente eso. No hablábamos de ti, al principio, sabes. Antes de que tú nos dijeras que lo sabías. E incluso después, eras como tabú. Hablábamos lo justo, si ibas a venir, mierdas de esas, pero nunca nada...

—¿Relevante?

—Eso.

Tetsuya digiere la información. Es la primera vez que hablan del tema. Es la primera vez que hablan _de algo_.

—¿Cuándo se os ocurrió... ya sabes?

—Estábamos borrachos. Aomine sabía lo que yo sentía por ti.

 _Thum-thum_ , hace su corazón. ¿Desde entonces?

—¿Qué quieres decir, por mí? —dice, pero le sale hasta un gallo—, ¿desde cuándo?

Sonríe y le mira por el más breve de los segundos a los ojos.

—Desde siempre. No tengo ni idea de cómo no lo viste. Tú con todas tus cosas de la luz y de las sombras que dices sin que te cambie la puñetera cara y no te das cuenta de lo que haces en los demás.

—Creía que…

—Daba un poco igual, ¿no? Tú tampoco es que…

—No, yo, yo también. Desde hacía tiempo, al menos. —Kagami le mira sorprendido pero triste también, como arrepentido—. Pero pensé que lo vuestro era más… en fin. Más correspondido.

—Yo también lo pensé, al principio. Pero luego empezó a cambiar todo, y hablamos aquel día de ti y me dijo que él querría también. Contigo.

—Y al final yo lo he jodido todo. 

—No es tu culpa.

Pero sabe que sí que lo es. 

—¿Te importa que me pegue la ducha?

Niega, pero le mira mientras se dirige al baño. Le gustaría acompañarle como lo han hecho otras veces (no quiere recordarlo pero lo hace, los tres en el ínfimo cubículo bajo el agua, tropezándose entre ellos al entrar, Kagami en medio y Tetsuya detrás y Aomine delante. Era perfecto para salir más sucios que limpios, para cargarse la mampara, para olvidar que no le querían), pero espera en el sofá con las rodillas subidas.

Piensa en Aomine y hace memoria de todas las veces que notó esa tensión (¿fue ahí cuando empezaron sus problemas? ¿Fue cuando Tetsuya se empezó a dar cuenta de que eso que le salía automático con Kagami no sabía si lo tenía permitido con Aomine?). Recuerda ahora las miradas preocupadas de Kagami, que quizá estaba más en medio de dos fuegos de lo que estaba él mismo.

Quizá lo había entendido todo mal.

Kagami sale de la ducha vestido con unos pantalones y le hace un gesto para que le siga. Cuando llega ve que está sentado en la cama, una cama que de repente parece más grande con solo una persona.

—¿Quieres dormir hoy aquí?

—Pero…

—Dormir, quiero decir.

Es un alivio, saber que están en la misma página al menos en eso. Asiente y Kagami le lanza unos pantalones viejísimos y obviamente de un Kagami más adolescente; aún asi le quedan enormes. Para cuando termina de vestirse Kagami ya está metido en la cama y levanta la sábana para él. Tetsuya se mete y agradece que apague la luz porque cuando le agarra y le atrae hacia él, quiere llorar.

Quizá lo hace, por la oportunidad perdida y porque la otra vez Aomine se quedó solo por un montón de cosas pero esta vez ha sido él, que le ha quitado lo que era suyo.

Los labios de Kagami están sobre su sien, le acaricia el pelo hasta que se queda dormido.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsuya piensa que no hay nada más que decir pero entonces Kagami habla.
> 
> —Le echo de menos, Kuroko —dice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sdfhkjsdf POR FIN. Perdón, como siempre se me ha alargado muchísimo pero espero que compense. ¡Y que os guste! He disfrutado muchísimo escribiéndoles en este universo y creo que no ha sido del todo horrible (!), sobre todo para ser mi primera historia de este tipo. 
> 
> Habrá algún fic más en el universo, seguramente, escenas pequeñas que me he quedado con ganas de contar, pero, de momento, lo que hay es lo que hay. 
> 
> Gracias a todas por vuestra paciencia, por estar ahí, por los ánimos. Sois lo mejor :)

_but i've been wondering, why can't you see?_  
_that the door opens up and go where it leads_  
_i have been waiting for you to find_  
_all of these could be yours, be yours tonight_  
_all this could be yours - cold war kids_

Kiyoshi no parece alguien que fuera a decir “te lo dije” pero igualmente lo hace. No suena triunfal sino resignado, como si no hubiera esperado otra cosa de él. Aunque viene de calle al torneo nadie le para al colarse al vestuario de su antiguo equipo.

—Qué te dije sobre tener cuidado.

El vestuario está casi vacío ya, sólo quedan Koganei y Mitobe manteniendo una conversación absurda en la que únicamente habla Koganei. Tetsuya se ata la zapatilla y le mira, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Cómo sabes lo que ha pasado? 

—Bueno, solo hay que ver a Kagami para hacerse una idea. Y tú tampoco pareces muy feliz. 

Kuroko se encoge de hombros.

—No vengo aquí a hacer leña del árbol caído. Aomine-kun parece una persona complicada.

El eufemismo del año.

—Aomine-kun es Aomine-kun.

Kiyoshi asiente como si lo entendiera.

—No tuvo que ser fácil para ti. —Kuroko piensa que nunca es fácil un rechazo, y menos si son _dos_. De _la misma persona_. Se reiría si no doliera tanto—. ¿Qué tal Kagami-kun y tú entonces?

—Es complicado. Realmente no sé si queremos... No lo hemos hablado tampoco.

Podrían, quizá, si la sombra que proyecta el recuerdo de una piel más oscura no les persiguiera cada vez que se tocan.

—Vaya. ¿Por alguna razón en concreto? Pensé que lo tendríais claro.

Es una afirmación muy hecha a la ligera y con muy poco tacto, porque la situación no deja tener nada claro. Va a decir algo pero se queda con las ganas porque Riko aparece en ese momento y les apremia para que salgan al campo.

—Chicos, ya es hora.

—Bueno —Kiyoshi sonríe y se levanta, mira el reloj. Efectivamente el primer partido está a punto de comenzar—. Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero Aomine-kun me da un poco de pena. 

La puerta del vestuario se cierra tras él, y Tetsuya no puede evitar quedarse con esa frase, porque no tiene sentido. 

*

Ninguno de su antiguo equipo participa en el torneo. Ni siquiera tiene la importancia suficiente para que vayan de espectadores, en realidad, así que Tetsuya se sorprende al ver a Midorima en el público. Le saluda, si es que subirse las gafas con expresión seria es saludar, y Tetsuya le responde con un movimiento de cabeza.

Está pensando que Midorima puede entender que esté pero aún le desconcierta más atisbar los casi dos metros de Murasakibara en la fila de detrás. A su lado, Himuro saca un paquete de patatas y se lo pasa y Murasakibara esboza algo parecido a una sonrisa.

Estaba viendo este torneo como una oportunidad de jugar con algo más de tranquilidad pero nota que la tensión aumenta varios puntos al situar una cabeza pelirroja al otro lado de la grada.

Pero qué está pasando.

No ha llegado aún al banquillo cuando una voz suena sobre él. Kise está con su senpai en primera fila.

—¡Kurokocchi!

—Kise-kun. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Se encoge de hombros y sonríe.

—Después de que me ganarais y me vinierais a ver la última vez es lo mínimo que podría hacer.

—Y además tenías curiosidad —su senpai aparece detrás de él—. No mientas.

—Y además tenía curiosidad. Hace tiempo que no os veo jugar en serio a Kagamicchi y a ti juntos. No vaya a ser que hagáis alguna técnica nueva que no nos queráis enseñar.

Tetsuya niega con la cabeza y Kise sonríe, le guiña un ojo. Se despide de ellos pero hay algo que le quema; no tiene sentido pero eso no le impide pensarlo igualmente. Le parece que todos lo saben. Siente que el mundo se está riendo de él, de cómo nunca puede hacer que Aomine le quiera.

Llega al banquillo frustrado y sin saber qué es lo que le enfada tanto. La otra vez (la otra vez, la otra vez; está harto de recordarla, del sabor a bilis en su boca al hacerlo) estaba triste pero ahora es otra cosa, es algo que le abrasa por dentro y le hace querer gritar.

Kagami está al otro lado y le mira, confuso. Él aparta los ojos y se concentra en el comienzo del partido.

El baloncesto es lo que le hace olvidar todo. Se centra en mirar a su equipo y en memorizar las técnicas del contrario. Está claro que todos los equipos están en la misma situación cuando se fija en lo nerviosos que parecen la mitad de los jugadores. Tetsuya no puede evitar sentir ternura al ver a los de primero, esa ilusión por jugar que de alguna manera él nunca tuvo desde Teiko. Al principio del primer año en Seirin estaba enfadado y era bueno, Kuroko sabía que tenía muchas posibilidades de jugar.

Lo achaca a la soberbia que se le queda a uno de jugar en un equipo al que llaman milagroso, aunque fuera el miembro fantasma del mismo.

El segundo tiempo deja claro que los de primer año saben defenderse, y en general lo bien que se han integrado con el equipo. Kagami sale pero Tetsuya sabe que Riko no está especialmente preocupada, va probando combinaciones para cuando haya partidos más serios, aunque eso no significa que no estén todos agotados para cuando termina el tercer tiempo. No se relajan.

Kuroko sabe qué pasa cuando dejas de preocuparte por perder.

*

Ganan el torneo por puntos, aunque pierden uno de los partidos por un error en la defensa. La derrota sabe amarga y Takeshi, el chico de primero que la ha fastidiado, está avergonzado aunque todos se ocupan en dejarle ver que no hay problema.

Es casi al final, con las medallas puestas para la foto, cuando le parece ver algo por el rabillo del ojo en la parte superior de las escaleras, cerca de la puerta. Momoi destaca al lado de Aomine. 

Les está mirando.

—Kagami-kun.

—Lo sé. Lleva un rato ahí arriba.

Aomine se da la vuelta y se va sin despedirse. Momoi se queda un segundo más y aunque está lejos puede imaginar su expresión de disculpa. 

Hace un gesto con la mano y sale corriendo tras él. 

Kuroko se ahoga.

*

El público abandona las instalaciones en lo que parece una estampida y los equipos empiezan a huir hacia los autobuses.

Después de lo que parecen horas, con la foto hecha y el corazón encogido de culpabilidad, Tetsuya coge a Kagami y le arrastra del brazo por los pasillos, ahora ya casi vacíos. No puede casi mirarle a la cara; puede ver el dolor en ella, la arruga entre las cejas.

Kagami le para agarrándole de la mano y le sujeta por los hombros contra la pared. No hace fuerza.

—Qué narices te pasa.

—Habla con él. Aún te da tiempo, no se habrá ido todavía.

Kagami le analiza con la mirada, demasiado cerca, demasiado guapo. Aún tiene las manos en sus hombros. 

—No hay nada que hablar, Kuroko, lo dejó bastante claro en su momento.

—Pero…

—¡Pero qué!

Tiene que haber algo, tiene que haber algo que pueda arreglar esto. Necesita volver a tener a Kagami, necesita volver a tenerles, necesita...

Les necesita.

Kagami le mira buscando unas respuestas que no sabe si puede darle. Le pone la mano en la mejilla. 

—¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué quieres de mí, Kuroko?

Tetsuya aprieta la mandíbula porque quiere todo. Quiere a Kagami mirándole siempre, le quiere por la mañana y le quiere por la noche y le quiere de todas las maneras.

—Lo quiero todo.

Le coge de la cadena, enreda dos dedos en ella y tira hacia abajo, deliberadamente suave, pero firme. Kagami sigue el movimiento de su mano hasta que llega a la altura de su boca y cierra los ojos. Kuroko le termina de atraer hacia él de un tirón y le besa agarrándole de la nuca.

Kagami gruñe contra su boca. Le agarra por detrás y le levanta, pegando todo su cuerpo contra el suyo y atrapándole contra la pared. Le besa agresivo; le lame el cuello llevándose el sudor que aún queda en él. Kuroko le abraza con las piernas y deja que le aplaste, que le empuje, que le deje sin respiración.

Solo quiere sentirle a él, que sea lo único, porque todo lo demás duele demasiado. Todo lo demás es frío y es falta de Aomine y es echarles de menos.

Kagami se aparta de repente.

—¿Has oído eso?

Tetsuya niega con la cabeza: solo es capaz de oír los latidos de su propio corazón reverberando en sus oídos.

—Me ha parecido oír algo. —El momento se ha roto y la expresión de Kagami delata una culpabilidad impropia de él. 

Kuroko le entiende porque se siente igual. No está bien, deberían estar los tres. 

—Ha sido estúpido. —Es como recuperar el control de su propio cuerpo—. Lo siento.

Kagami le sonríe desde cerca.

—No pidas perdón. 

Terminan de separarse porque seguramente los de su equipo les estén buscando. No se miran mientras Tetsuya se recoloca el pelo, la camiseta, la erección que aún le late bajo los pantalones y que el peligro de que les vieran no ha conseguido enfriar.

Tetsuya piensa que no hay nada más que decir pero entonces Kagami habla.

—Le echo de menos, Kuroko —dice. Se pasa la mano por la cara, y se da la vuelta. 

El corazón se le parte un poco dentro del pecho. _Yo también_ , piensa, mientras le ve alejarse por el pasillo, y algo en él se decide. 

Mira la espalda ancha desaparecer tras una esquina y se apoya contra la pared. Sería muy fácil hacer esto, quedarse con Kagami, darle tiempo para que olvidase y para olvidar él mismo y acabar por ser _algo_ ellos dos. Sería fácil porque sería egoísta, sería muy típico de él, que solo piensa en sí mismo cuando a relaciones se refiere.

Sería otra vez Tetsuya usando a la gente para sus propios fines, y eso no se lo puede permitir.

Eligió a Kagami y no va a dejar que por su culpa no tenga lo que es para él. Si es lo que Aomine quiere, Tetsuya se alejará para siempre de Kagami.

De los dos.

*

Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Se mantiene alejado de Kagami para intentar facilitarse las cosas y despejarse pero, para ser sincero, no le funciona muy bien. Siempre encuentra una excusa, las clases, el baloncesto, nunca es el momento propicio porque siempre tiene algo que hacer. 

Kuroko entrena hasta el hartazgo, hasta que no se puede mover por las noches y Riko tiene que arrastrarle de la camiseta para que se vaya a su casa. 

Kagami le mira extrañado, pero no fuerza ningún acercamiento y Kuroko no puede estar más agradecido. No sabría cómo decirle que no. 

*

Un miércoles ve a Aomine. Está en un restaurante de ramen de la zona e incluso a esa distancia está tan guapo que le deja sin respiración. Parece que su equipo celebra algo y no puede evitar alegrarse de que esté con ellos, a pesar de que no da la sensación de que les haga mucho caso. Tiene la cabeza apoyada contra la ventana y come con desgana. 

La visión le persigue toda la tarde y la noche así que, al día siguiente, sintiéndose culpable y harto de buscar excusas para posponer lo inevitable, se escabulle de un entrenamiento a pesar de saber que eso le acarreará una bronca al día siguiente. 

Llega a Tôô con las manos en los bolsillos y más miedo en el cuerpo de lo que se esperaba.

Se lo encuentra con Momoi, ya cambiado para el entrenamiento. Por no perder la costumbre, aparece a su lado antes de que pueda darse cuenta de que está cerca.

—Joder, Tetsu —se queja— ¿de dónde sales?

—Hola, Aomine-kun, Momoi-san.

Una vez pasada la sorpresa, su expresión se vuelve hermética. Momoi se lanza hacia él y, por una vez, corresponde al abrazo. Quizá porque tiene miedo o por el automático cariño que le invade. Momoi sonríe y poniendo una excusa se adelanta al gimnasio.

—Aomine-kun, necesito hablar contigo.

—No hay nada de lo que tengamos que hablar.

—Ni siquiera sabes lo que te voy a decir.

—Si es de Kagami y tú, no me interesa. Tengo que ir a entrenar.

Se adelanta y Tetsuya no le persigue. 

—Aomine-kun…

—No, Tetsu.

—Te voy a esperar aquí. —No le va a ganar a paciencia, no en esto.

Mira hacia atrás, con las manos en los bolsillos, la expresión enfadada.

—No lo hagas, saldré por otro lado.

—Esperaré hasta mañana.

Tetsuya se encoge de hombros, saca el móvil y se sienta en una de las gradas. Aomine gruñe, enfadado, algo parecido a “haz lo que te dé la gana” pero adornado ceremoniosamente con un par de malas palabras.

*

Se ha hecho de noche para cuando la puerta del gimnasio se abre. Tetsuya se alegra, porque la temperatura iba a empezar a ser un problema, por muy orgullos que se hubiera mostrado al decir que le esperaría. Se avecina noche fría para estar ya casi en mayo. Tetsuya mira al cielo, la batería de su móvil hace tiempo gastada de jugar al Candy Crush, de ignorar todos los mensajes excepto el de Kagami, al que no le dice dónde está pero sí que está bien. De mirar, cuando estaba ya al tres por ciento, el grupo que tienen (tenían) Kagami, Aomine y él, en el que básicamente eran Kagami y él hablando y Aomine metiendo baza y un montón de emojis. 

Aomine sale el último y se dirige a él.

—Eres un idiota. Te vas a helar —le dice, tirándole una sudadera a la cara. Tiene otra él puesta.

—Gracias.

—No quería que nadie me acusase de tu muerte por hipotermia.

Se sienta a su lado, a una distancia prudencial. Tetsuya se pone la prenda y cuando se acomoda en ella, Aomine habla.

—Dime qué narices quieres para que me pueda ir a mi casa.

Esto era mucho más fácil en su cabeza.

—Kagami-kun te echa de menos.

—Oh, sí, estoy segurísimo de eso. Es lo que me… —Se calla abruptamente—. Da igual.

—No te pongas ahora así. ¿A qué te refieres?

Pero lo sabe.

—Os vi, el otro día. No sé ni para qué fui, ni siquiera

—No voy a decir que no es lo que parecía. 

—A lo mejor el medio de un pasillo no es el mejor sitio tampoco para eso, Tetsu, joder.

Ahí tiene razón.

—Si hubieras esperado habrías visto cómo...

—Precisamente lo que más me apetecía no era veros follar —agresivo, como siempre que se enfada.

—No llegamos a...

—Me da igual, la verdad. Está claro que era lo que querías y…

—No se te ocurra hablar sobre lo que quiero o lo que no como si alguna vez lo hubieras sabido.

Aomine le mira entre fastidiado y curioso. 

—Qué quieres, Tetsu.

_Lo quiero todo_. 

Pero no puede tenerlo.

—Kagami-kun y tú deberíais… Kagami-kun quiere estar contigo y…

—Yo no—espeta, pero Tetsuya sabe que es mentira—. ¿Por qué no puedes aceptarlo?

Suena casi suplicante, pero Tetsuya niega con la cabeza porque no, no es así como funcionan las cosas.

—Soy yo el que me tengo que ir, no tú. Yo tuve que meterme entre vosotros dos y joderlo todo. —Ya lo ha dicho. Lo ha soltado y ha sido quitarse toneladas de encima, a pesar de que esté rojo de la vergüenza—. Y lo siento por ello.

Aomine ríe, amargo, y se levanta. Le mira cuando le habla.

—No pidas perdón, Tetsu. Tú no jodiste nada. Lo hice yo hace mucho tiempo —dice a través de sus dientes apretados, como si estuviera intentando callarse algo—. Pensé que cuando tuvierais lo que obviamente queríais, me dejaríais en paz, la verdad. No esperaba de ti que vinieras a hurgar en la herida.

En la herida. Hay algo en esas palabras que hacen que Tetsuya piense que lo ha entendido todo mal. 

_¿Por qué no te gusta Aomine?_ escucha en la voz intoxicada y triste de Kagami, _Aomine-kun me da un poco de pena_ , Aomine y su cara cuando Kagami le besaba, Aomine mirándole con ojos entrecerrados cuando se escaqueaba de compartir equipo con él en los partidos que jugaban por las tardes.

¿Por qué _no te gusta_?

Aomine se empieza a alejar y Tetsuya piensa que quizá es ahora cuando lo está entendiendo todo mal pero, total, qué le queda para perder.

—Daiki-kun, me gustas. —A dos metros de él, Aomine se queda quieto, envarado como un palo—. Quiero que estés tú también con nosotros. Pensaba que tú no querías. Pensaba que no me querías a mí. Igual es así. Pero dímelo si es así.

Aún está dándole la espalda. Tetsuya cree que no va a poder aguantar hasta que se vaya, que va a llorar como si fuera un crío.

—Eres un idiota, Tetsu. —Se da la vuelta y le mira, pero no sabe leer esa expresión. La esperanza es una bola caliente en medio de su plexo solar—. ¿Por qué mierdas no dijiste nada?

—Pensé que no- que solo me querías porque… Tenía tanto miedo, Daiki-kun.

A Aomine le brillan los ojos, se planta delante de Tetsuya en dos zancadas, le coge de las axilas y le levanta de la grada. Está un poco más bajito que Tetsuya desde la inferior, sonríe como un estúpido.

—Ven aquí.

Ven aquí, dice.

Es diferente a todos los besos que se han dado. De alguna manera, siente que es el primero, como si todos los demás hubieran sido meros intentos, simples preparaciones para este. 

Siente que los anteriores siempre estaban enturbiados por algo, el miedo y la inocencia, después los miedos y la desconfianza.

Este beso es otra cosa. Aomine le mira a los ojos hasta el último momento, le pone la mano en la mejilla, arrastra los dedos hacia su nuca manteniendo el pulgar en su mandíbula. Se queda sin aire por un segundo cuando Aomine saca la lengua y la arrastra por su labio inferior. Lo engancha con los dientes, le mantiene en el sitio cuando se intenta acercar más a él. Es una tortura y Aomine la alarga lo indecible, entrecerrando los ojos mientras le besa, los labios húmedos contra los suyos y la lengua internándose en su boca sin que le dé tiempo a seguirla.

—Daiki-kun.

Dice, sin aliento, el corazón desbocado solo por eso, por tenerle ahí, por saber descifrar lo que hay detrás de su mirada por primera vez en meses, entendiéndolo todo.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada tú?

La única respuesta que recibe es, por fin, el beso que espera, el que le permite dar todo con labios y lengua, el que le hace tener que agarrarse a su sudadera. Todo huele a Aomine, a su alrededor, incluso él mismo como está, metido en una ropa que no es suya. 

El beso se torna desesperado de un momento a otro sin que pueda evitarlo. Sube las manos a su pelo oscuro y agarra de él, tirando suave; Aomine abre más la boca y Tetsuya la abre con él, como si se fuera a ahogar y todo su aire viniera de sus pulmones.

Tarda un rato pero al final le separa, con toda la fuerza de voluntad que puede reunir, porque no es esto lo que quiere. No es solo esto.

Lo quiere _todo_.

—Lo sé —dice Aomine, temblando de ganas contra sus labios—. Vamos.

Kuroko sonríe, le peina arrastrando los dedos. Lo pregunta solo para escuchárselo decir.

—¿A dónde?

—A casa.

*

Cuando llaman a la puerta, Tetsuya puede ver que Kagami piensa todo lo contrario a lo que es. Su expresión es de resignación.

Tetsuya dice “Kagami, no es lo que crees”, y reconoce en su cara la cautela. No le extraña.

*

Kagami, porque es Kagami, les escucha primero y habla después. Lo que dice no le sorprende. 

—Sois idiotas. Pensaba que era solo Aomine, pero al parecer Kuroko está al mismo nivel. Quién lo hubiera dicho.

Está enfadado, y Tetsuya cree que no es en serio pero al mismo tiempo siente que se merecen que les haga sufrir un poco, por todo lo que ha tenido que aguantarles. Mantiene la cabeza gacha mientras le escucha, a sabiendas de que ha sido su culpa en la mayor parte.

Le sorprende genuinamente que pensaran que no quería a Aomine. Cómo no va a hacerlo, si es una fuerza de la naturaleza. Es intentar evitar que un huracán te empuje.

Tetsuya nunca fue tan fuerte.

—Voy a decir esto en alto porque quiero que quede bien claro. —Le da vergüenza, nota Tetsuya, porque le ve apretar la mandíbula y cómo le sube el color a las mejillas—. Y porque necesito estar seguro.

Ambos asienten, como si estuvieran en clase, serios en presencia de alguien con el que han compartido cama más veces de las que pueden contar.

—Aomine, ¿tú quieres estar con Kuroko? ¿Y conmigo?

Tetsuya piensa que no le va a contestar, a pesar de todo, hasta que Kagami dice "Por favor" y se da cuenta de lo en serio que va, de lo mucho que necesita esto.

—Ya sabes que sí.

Kagami suspira y le mira a él.

—Kuroko, ¿quieres estar con Aomine? —El asiente, al momento y solemne, como cuando decía "eres mi luz"— . ¿Y conmigo?

—Sí.

Aomine bufa y dice "Bien, joder, podemos dejar de..." pero Kuroko le para con una mano en su pecho y se calla al instante.

—Kagami-kun. ¿Nos quieres tú, a los dos? Quiero que seamos los tres. Quiero… —se interrumpe al ver la sonrisa de Kagami.

Qué bien ha hecho para merecer alguien así a su lado, no lo sabe.

—Lo quiero todo, desde el principio. Aunque seáis idiotas, y mira que lo sois. Joder, sois lo peor.

Pero lo dice mientras ríe y les agarra a ambos, cada uno con un brazo. Les acerca a él y se enganchan cada uno a un lado de su cuello, en un abrazo a tres bandas que parece sellar un pacto.

Aomine es el primero que se mueve y besa a Kagami. Tetsuya le imita desde el otro lado; arrastra los dientes por la piel suave del cuello, baja hasta el hombro y muerde con firmeza. Aprieta hasta que nota el escalofrío de Kagami, un estremecimiento que le hace cerrar los ojos y agarrarle de la cintura. Aomine sigue comiéndole la boca como si le fuera la vida en ello y Tetsuya se separa para mirarles, ensimismado.

Kagami abre los ojos, le ve y sin quitar a Aomine le atrae del cuello. No es exactamente un beso y sin embargo es lo que realmente necesita, no ver nada y notar la lengua de los otros dos contra la suya.

Se separa un segundo y les habla con la respiración entrecortada, señalándoles vagamente al pecho.

—Fuera eso.

Aomine sonríe y Kagami traga saliva. Se quitan la ropa con movimientos apresurados; Aomine arrastra sudadera y camiseta a la vez. Tetsuya siente una oleada de excitación, por el poder que le dan, por la idea de que están para él, de que él está para ellos, de que están juntos.

Le quitan la sudadera de Aomine y la camiseta de debajo entre los dos, haciendo que levante las manos por encima de la cabeza y ahora es el centro de todas sus atenciones. Tiene a Kagami delante y Aomine detrás, y debería estar acostumbrado a esto, a demasiadas manos que le tocan por todas partes, el culo, la entrepierna, el pecho; a una boca que deja una marca morada y rastro de saliva sobre su clavícula y otra que le muerde la nuca.

Quiere hacerles… quiere hacerles de todo, quiere hacérselo a la vez.

Les quita, suave y mordiéndose el labio y le gusta cómo le miran, y más cuando se pone de rodillas entre ellos dos, pasando la mano por encima de la tela del pantalón de Kagami primero, y de Aomine después. Mira hacia arriba y sonríe; cuela los dedos bajo los pantalones y los calzoncillos. Es complicado con la izquierda porque Aomine siente verdadera obsesión por la ropa interior elástica y pegada. Es Kagami el que le ayuda y se los baja hasta el culo, antes de hacerlo con los suyos, impaciente.

—No hay prisa, Taiga-kun.

Mira hacia arriba y no hay vista mejor que ésa, los dos mirándole ávidamente. Acumula saliva y les rodea con las manos, las mueve poco a poco. Se acerca a Aomine y lame la punta en movimientos circulares; baja la piel y se la mete a la boca, solo un poco. "Tetsu”, susurra Aomine cogiéndole de la parte posterior de la cabeza.

Tetsuya le suelta y le da un golpe con la mano en su antebrazo. Niega y puede ver cómo Aomine aprieta los dientes y le hace caso, se coge con la mano al hombro de Kagami, que le imita. Tetsuya lame a Kagami entonces, de arriba a abajo, y éste gruñe cuando se la mete a la boca y le rodea con la lengua; comienza a mover la otra mano y los suspiros de Aomine se unen a los suyos. Cada vez abre más la boca y deja que Kagami entre más, más al fondo, hasta que roza con la nariz el vello de su estómago.

Cierra los ojos, abre un poco más la garganta y el último empujón le hace tragar, no le deja respirar. Escucha la retahíla de “joderjoderjoder” de Kagami en algún punto sobre su cabeza.

Cambia a Aomine y repite el ritual, primero la punta y después un poco más y después _un poco más_ , mueve la cabeza en movimientos rítmicos mientras consigue coordinarse para hacer lo mismo con su mano, mantener la misma cadencia.

Escucha los gemidos de ambos y al mirar hacia arriba les ve con las frentes pegadas y con los ojos fijos en él. Kuroko saca la lengua y les lame la punta a ambos a la vez y ellos se besan agresivos mientras él les masturba, con la suficiente rapidez para que Aomine gruña cuando, después, pasa la lengua por la vena que se le marca; pero baja el ritmo a ratos, no les deja correrse.

Él mismo embiste contra el roce de sus propios pantalones.

—Quiero… —Le cuesta hablar al ver esas caras mirándole así, las dos, esas dos personas que de alguna manera han ocupado toda su vida, que le _miran_ , que le hacen sentir que existe, que nunca más va a ser invisible.

Aomine asiente como si hubiera dicho una frase con sentido y mira a Kagami, que sonríe, asintiendo a su vez.

Siente una anticipación en su estómago cuando se dirigen al cuarto. Se terminan de quitar la ropa y le desnudan a él, le besan en los labios y en el cuello y en la nuca. Se arrodillan a su alrededor y le lamen la espalda y el pecho. Él se deja hacer.

Kagami le habla, "pensamos muchas cosas que hacer contigo, Kuroko", y continúa Aomine, "le conté lo del uniforme, te acuerdas, aquello que nunca llegamos a hacer". 

Tetsuya ríe, debilitado, al imaginarse entre los dos vestido de colegiala. Recuerda la confesión de Aomine cuando aún eran unos críos y su respuesta con cara sobria. Recuerda a Aomine dando vueltas por el salón al pensarlo, Tetsuya se había reído de su cara hasta que se acostaron.

“Pervertido” le había susurrado, y se habían dormido hechos una bola en el sofá. 

—¿Qué queréis hacerme?

—Lo queremos todo —contesta Kagami.

Cierra los ojos porque quiere disfrutarlo y porque no es la primera vez pero _sí_ que de alguna manera lo es, como el beso con Aomine, es la primera sin el nudo en el estómago, la primera sin miedo.

Lo último que ve es la sonrisa de Aomine, depredadora pero también cálida, de una manera que nunca la había sentido antes hacia él.

Quizá está aprendiendo a fijarse de verdad.

Coge a Aomine del pelo, tanteando con la mano desde su hombro y agacha la cabeza hasta su altura. Se echa hacia delante curvando la espalda. Kagami traza con un dedo su columna y sigue hacia abajo. Tetsuya le siente apartarlo un segundo y al volver a ponerlo está humedecido, frío y contra su entrada, insistente. Cuando penetra se tiene que sujetar contra el borde de la cama, tras la espalda de Aomine.

Aomine baja el culo hasta el suelo y le agarra de las caderas. Tetsuya termina de inclinarse sobre la cama con los antebrazos apoyados; se siente expuesto, abierto, en carne viva; las piernas a cada lado de Aomine, éste entre él y el colchón. Kagami, detrás, dice “Kuroko, ¿sí?” insinuando un segundo dedo contra la piel sensible. Kuroko asiente con un gemido, una frase abortada cuando Aomine pasa la lengua por la punta de su polla y se la mete a la boca, de una vez.

Nunca ha tenido paciencia.

Intenta controlar sus caderas pero tira la toalla tan pronto que casi no cuenta como _intento_. Embiste contra la boca de Aomine y, cuando echa el culo hacia atrás, son los dedos de Kagami los que le reciben, cada vez más dentro. Tiene la otra mano en su cadera para ayudarle a mantener el equilibrio cuando le toca el punto que hace que le tiemblen las rodillas. No sabe cuánto tiempo pasan así pero no está hecho para aguantar, no puede. Recuerda de repente que no se ha tocado en días, un par de veces en la ducha de puro alivio, y esto es…

No le da tiempo a avisar porque el orgasmo viene sin que pueda pararlo; solo consigue dejar escapar un “Ah” con la voz inestable y se vacía en la boca de Aomine, que aguanta estoicamente y traga hasta la última gota, cuando todo está demasiado sensible.

Se queda unos segundos ahí, siente los dedos de Kagami salir de él y toma una decisión que no esperaba que llegase tan pronto.

Se tumba en la cama pasando por encima de Aomine.

—Venid aquí los dos. —Es pronto y, aún así, nota un tirón en el bajo vientre cuando ambos le obedecen. Aomine se masturba durante unos segundos sin intención de correrse, para bajar la tensión—. No, ponte aquí. Quiero veros. 

Cuando por fin se tumban, Aomine no pierde el tiempo y se pone al lado de Kagami, se roza contra él como en celo.

Kagami le sigue instintivamente, y sigue siendo maravilloso ver cómo se besan y se muerden. No se dan un segundo de descanso, no hay planificación y Tetsuya está seguro de que tampoco pensamientos conscientes. Puro instinto. 

Tetsuya le mete dos dedos en la boca a Aomine, incapaz de resistirse, mientras ambos se están besando. Le lamen los dedos entres los dos.

—Taiga-kun, Daiki-kun, no terminéis, ¿vale? Solo necesito un poco de tiempo.

Aomine tiene los ojos cerrados porque sus dedos han terminado el recorrido desde su boca hasta su entrepierna, y Aomine levanta la rodilla para que pueda llegar hasta su culo. Kagami le muerde el cuello y le agarra la polla, Tetsuya sonríe y empuja hacia adentro. 

Tetsuya lo disfruta, muerde el cuello de Kagami y mira cómo embiste contra la pierna de Aomine, dejándola húmeda de preseminal. 

Empieza a notar cómo se pone duro de nuevo, más rápido aún de lo que esperaba, porque es imposible resistirse a la visión que tiene delante, los sonidos que salen de sus bocas, a curvar los dedos y hacer que Aomine se agarre a Kagami como si fuera lo último que le ata a la vida. 

No se acostumbrará nunca.

Sus dedos abandonan a Aomine y agarran las sábanas. 

—Taiga-kun, quiero que, Daiki-kun y tú —se lame los labios mientras piensa en cómo expresarlo, hasta que se da cuenta de que solo hay una manera y se siente avergonzado de tener que decirlo—, quiero que me...

A Kagami se le abren los ojos de una manera casi cómica y Aomine rompe el beso entre ellos dos.

—Pensábamos que no querías.

—Lo sé. Os lo dije yo. Pero ahora quiero.

Aomine va a decir algo, va a preguntar por qué, y Tetsuya se lo va a tener que decir.

_Ahora que sí estamos juntos, ahora que somos los tres._

Kagami no le deja hablar, porque empieza una pregunta, “¿Quién quieres que…?” y se calla. Le da igual. Ojalá pudieran ser los dos, piensa o dice, enfebrecido y empezando a rozarse contra Kagami.

—Joder. Vale. Lo que quieras, Tetsu. Lo que tú quieras.

Se acercan a él y Aomine le coge de la cintura de un movimiento y le pone hacia abajo. Es como si no le pesase nada. Kagami pasa las manos por su espalda y le levanta el culo; repasa la entrada con un dedo, húmeda de lubricante. Tetsuya se arquea contra él y escucha el “joder” que dejan escapar casi al unísono cuando Kagami empuja los dedos y entran con facilidad.

Necesita más. Necesita _otra cosa_.

Ya está duro otra vez, goteando por la punta. Como si le hubiesen leído el pensamiento, empieza a notar presión de un tercer dedo y, antes de que esté acostumbrado, un cuarto. Hay algo raro, algo diferente. Se tensa, al principio, y se deja caer sobre la almohada para conseguir relajarse. Tiene que hacerlo porque lo que va a venir luego es peor, o mejor, más grande y más duro y más profundo.

Son los dedos de ambos, se percata, son dos dedos de cada uno y hay algo en eso que le hace sentirse obsceno. Consigue mirar hacia atrás y atisbar una conversación sin palabras, Kagami besa a Aomine antes de separarse y hacerle un gesto con la cabeza que solo puede significar una cosa.

_Tú_.

Vuelve a dejarse caer contra almohada e intenta mantener un ritmo en la respiración. La presión en su culo desaparece y el colchón se hunde a su lado; una mano le acaricia el pelo.

—Taiga-kun.

—Ya verás cómo es genial, Kuroko, ya verás cómo te gusta.

Aomine se coloca en su entrada y empieza a empujar. Kagami le coge la mano que tiene más cerca y Tetsuya se la agarra con fuerza, _shhhh_ le dice al oído, _relaja_ , y le hace caso y entra, poco a poco. A mitad tiene que echarse hacia atrás pero la presión continua casi al segundo, y cuando cree que no va a poder, para.

Palpita dentro de él, Tetsuya piensa por un momento que se le detiene el corazón.

—Cuando estés preparado, avisa. —La voz de Kagami es como un manto suave sobre él.

Se da unos segundos. Relaja y el dolor se relaja con él, se reduce a una incomodidad. Es claramente más que cuatro dedos y hay algo más pleno en esto, le llena de una manera distinta, menos física.

—Está bien, Daiki-kun. Sigue.

—No voy a durar una mierda, Tetsu.

Se ríe y no puede evitar tensar los músculos; Aomine dice su nombre como si fuera una plegaria ( _tetsu, tetsu, tetsu_ ) y se mueve en embestidas que va alargando. Tetsuya gime contra la almohada cuando roza justo donde tiene que rozar, aprieta la mano de Kagami que aún agarra y escucha hablar a Aomine, que consigue parecer triunfal a pesar del esfuerzo que se escucha en su voz, “ah, ahí estás” y le _machaca_ con el mismo movimiento.

Se incorpora en los antebrazos y Kagami le mueve la cabeza y le besa. Las manos de Aomine son tenazas que le sujetan de las caderas y apoya la boca contra el cuello de Kagami. Aomine no avisa, no hay nada que le prepare para el gemido que deja escapar. Le parece que puede notar el orgasmo derramándose dentro de él, el calor. 

Kagami le acaricia la mejilla, se aparta para mirarle. No quiere pensar en la cara que tendrá ahora mismo, aunque no parece que a Kagami le importe en lo más mínimo.

Tiene los ojos vidriosos, y cuando Tetsuya alarga la mano hasta su entrepierna, se le disparan las caderas. Tetsuya piensa que le gustaría sentirle a él también.

—Taiga-kun. 

—Dime —susurra.

—Quiero terminar contigo.

Aomine se deja caer a su lado, boca abajo, su mano le roza el hombro. 

—¿Seguro? Soy un poco más grande que Aomine, ya sabes. 

Sonríe ante las protestas de Aomine ahogadas por la almohada.

—Le vamos a tener así una semana por tu culpa —se queja, riendo. Después, más serio—: Quiero hacerlo, de verdad.

Kagami asiente y Tetsuya se da la vuelta, le mira desde abajo. Se coloca entre sus piernas mientras extiende el lubricante y Aomine se acerca desde su lado. 

—Pequeño pervertido. 

Tetsuya sonríe, levanta el brazo y Aomine se apoya en su hombro y le lame el cuello mientras Kagami le penetra despacio. 

La diferencia no es mucha (diga lo que diga Kagami) pero suficiente para notar algo más de presión. Quizá es que simplemente el roce es ya bastante para una primera vez, quizá está demasiado sensible.

Kagami está mirando hacia abajo entra en él y Tetsuya se incorpora un poco para ver también; tensa los músculos y Kagami sisea joderjoder _joder_.

—Si aprietas así, no voy a aguantar. 

—Ahhh, mira, el que la tenía más grande, pero luego no aguanta nada…

Ha levantado la cara de la almohada y les mira con expresión burlona. Kagami alarga el brazo pero desde donde está no llega a darle la colleja que pretendía. 

—Le mato. 

Tetsuya se deja caer de nuevo en la cama, medio riéndose medio gimiendo porque Kagami se ha empezado a mover a mitad de la frase de Aomine. Cierra los ojos. 

—Kuroko, dime si duele, dime si quieres que pare.

Asiente y cree que sonríe porque hablar no está a su alcance ahora mismo, no cuando la mano de Aomine repta por su estómago y le masturba al ritmo que embiste Kagami. Es mucho más de lo que podía haber imaginado, diferente a todo. 

—Kagami, me parece que a Tetsu no le queda nada. ¿Verdad, Tetsu?

Tetsuya niega con la cabeza y abre los ojos. Kagami tiene el ceño fruncido por el esfuerzo, la boca abierta; se le marcan los abdominales en cada movimiento. Aumenta el ritmo y entre eso y verle y la mano de Aomine, ya desacompasada, nota burbujear el orgasmo desde la parte baja de su estómago. 

—Ahh, os vais a correr a la vez, me da envidia. 

Pero no parece que se la dé de verdad, porque se gira a Tetsuya, le besa y le habla al oído, le dice “córrete que yo te vea”. Son esa voz, su mano en la polla y Kagami dentro de él mirándole a los ojos los que hacen que todo en Tetsuya se precipita. Kagami dice su nombre, lejos, y él se corre en la mano de Aomine y sobre su propio estómago mientras Kagami hace lo mismo dentro de él.

Intenta abrir los ojos pero ve puntos blancos tras los párpados.

*

Es vagamente consciente de que pasan unos minutos hasta que alguien le limpia el estómago. Abre los ojos cuando el peso del colchón desaparece y ve a Kagami saliendo del baño, que se cruza con Aomine, y se besan en el quicio de la puerta. Kagami pone la cabeza un segundo en su hombro y Aomine dice algo parecido a “idiota”, le besa la mejilla. Parpadea y no sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado. Le están moviendo entre los dos; se deja meter bajo el edredón y nota cómo se ponen cada uno a un lado.

En la oscuridad, Tetsuya estira los brazos, coge la mano a cada uno y entrelaza los dedos. 

Se queda dormido, y no sueña. 

*

Se despiertan a mitad de la noche.

—Ey —susurra Kagami.

—¿Mmh?

—¿Había alguna razón en concreto por la que nunca quisiste, ya sabes, antes de hoy? Siempre decías que preferías no hacerlo tú. 

Kagami está a su espalda mirando hacia el techo. Tetsuya hace de cucharita grande de Aomine, le roza el costado. Las piernas de los tres se enlazan bajo las sábanas. 

Era el único límite que se había marcado. Se había prometido no traspasarlo, como si no follar (como si no follar por primera vez) cambiase en algo las cosas. Sabe que era un sinsentido pero le parecía íntima, esa unió; eso tenía que ser para Aomine y Kagami, no para él.

Suspira. 

—Mentí. Pensé que era mejor que eso se quedara para vosotros dos.

Es patético. Hay un segundo de silencio y Kagami le abraza por detrás, pega la nariz a su nuca.

—Mierda, Tetsu —murmura Aomine, dándose la vuelta. 

Él le abraza también, son un lío de extremidades que no tienen ningún sentido más que para ellos mismos. Tiene tentaciones de repetir a Aomine la pregunta que se quedó sin respuesta. Por qué nunca dijo nada, por qué solo se alejaba, pero se la guarda. 

Cuando tenga que decirla, lo hará. 

*

Alrededor del campo de baloncesto se ha empezado a reunir gente, pero la mayoría de los jugadores no se están dando cuenta. Akashi, Kise, Taiga, Tetsuya, Himuro y Daiki juegan dentro del campo. Murasakibara espera en el banquillo, molesto porque una torcedura de tobillo no le deja participar. 

Hacen el sorteo y Tetsuya sonríe cuando les toca a Taiga, Daiki y a él jugarjuntos. Mira a Akashi y éste pone una expresión inocente que no engaña a nadie. 

No importa, porque alguna vez tenía que ser la primera y ésta es tan buena como cualquier otra. 

Quizá es eso a lo que les han llevado, todos estos caminos y recovecos y curvas y cruces; quizá solo les ha llevado a jugar juntos al baloncesto, a dejar que el sol se esconda mientras ellos sudan yendo de una canasta a otra, más cansados de reír que de correr. Se emboscan, compiten y de repente alcanzan el equilibrio como nunca lo habían hecho.

Quizá todo le ha llevado a que Taiga pase la pelota hacia donde está él en vez de ir directamente a canasta por sí mismo y a colarla por detrás de Kise. A que Tetsuya tenga un segundo para pensarlo pero solo necesite medio en realidad. 

Puede ver la trayectoria de la pelota a cámara lenta, conoce la fuerza de Taiga sólo con ver la forma de su brazo al lanzarla. Coge aire mientras llega a él, flexiona las rodillas hasta la altura necesaria, lo expulsa y da el golpe al balón con la mano extendida; lo desvía en el ángulo perfecto con la fuerza perfecta, podría hacerlo con los ojos cerrados.

Cuando el balón se escapa de su mano no mira hacia donde sabe que la ha mandado, mira a Taiga y este sonríe porque sabe lo que Tetsuya ha hecho, sabía lo que iba a hacer quizá antes que él mismo. Después sí, cuando va a llegar al objetivo gira la cabeza hacia él y puede ver la sombra de la sonrisa de Daiki al sentir llegar la pelota con fuerza hasta sus manos, justo antes de que le dé la espalda. Recibe su pase como si nunca hubiera dejado de recibirlos.

Tetsuya es el último en sonreír.

Daiki encesta.


End file.
